Love and Glamorous
by KeaAus7034
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagura are stuck together beacause of Kagura's greedy friends and because Sesshoumaru wants to escape the crazy papparazi, so they conjured up a fake marriage, but will this marriage end up like it was supposed to be or the other way?
1. You won a trip!

**KeaAus7034: **

**Yeeehhhaaaa!! **

**A romance line from two boys and co-written with a girl? how will that turn out? lol **

**Love and Glamorous:**

* * *

Chapter one: You Won A Trip!!

" Miroku…I'm pregnant" Sango blurted out.

" You're what??"

" I m pregnant" she murmured.

" Sango this is serious we don't have money" he said problematic.

Sango sat next to him. " I'm sorry but we can 't just abort this child…we'd do everything we can"

Miroku looked at her. " Like how??…We can't go back to you parents!! They'll take you with my baby" he said.

" But Miroku…"

Miroku scratched his chin. "We'll borrow money to Kagura"

There was an eerie silence. " Like that will happen," sango muttered.

" Right she don't really like withdrawing money from the bank"

Another peculiar silence.

" I've got a plan!!" Miroku brightened.

**Meet Kagura Matsumi-Soma**

Kagura hit the alarm clock button crankily. She sat down pushing the heavy blanket and made some cranky sign and thus began her early morning tantrum.

" Gaaahhhhhh." she screamed and returned to bed.

Kagura's parents died when she's in junior high school because of car accident. They both died and left Kagura a mansion and some billions of money, a yacht, three private and luxurious planes and seven hotels which is now was run by the Matsumi family but she receives most of the money earned by the seven hotel under her name. She's one of the most popular and rich high school girl back then when she was in high school…she got money but she's not really the type to come spend it with some Coach or Luis vuitton fashion designs. She's not the glamorous type of person although she can but she don't want to…from all the treasures that her parents left her the only treasure she ever had her interest is on the house…her mansion. The house left some memorable scenes when she was a child with her parents and she'd probably die if she ever lost the house, Full house it was named by her dad it means a house full of memories and happiness.

Kagura finally stood up and sighed. " Morning…morning… another day…a boring day I may add"

The house was silent; of course she's the only one living there. There are no neighbors; the house was magnificently designed by her dad,it stood peacefully by a huge lake. Surely stressed people want to live at _Full house_.

The doorbell rang echoing through the house

Kagura surely love the house but she never really wants to clean it. She hires people to do it, but right now it's a total wreck.

" Agghh gods!! I'm coming!!" she said while a shirt that was hung by the stairs fell when she passed.

She opened the white oak door.

" CONGRATULATIONS!!" Sango and Miroku yelled showing her plane tickets.

" Huh??"

" You won a two way trip to Paris!!"

" And?? What is the point of going to Paris??" she said raising one elegant eyebrow.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

" Uh you know just so you have a vacation"

" Uh huh and how exactly I won??" raising her eyebrows more.

" Huh??" sango said looking at Miroku.

" Oh that actually there's a raffle in our company and I got it but then sango told me that she's pregnant, so I decided to give it to you my_ friend"_

"Oh my gods!! Sango you're pregnant??" Kagura exclaimed.

" Yeah I know that is why I cant bare to leave her," Miroku said nervously.

"I don't know"

"C'mon we all know that you need a little vacation" sango reasoned.

" Uh I always have vacation," Kagura said.

" I meant out of town vacation" Sango nodded.

"Alright" Kagura said.

Inside Miroku is yelling " yes!! My plan worked!!"

**Meet Sesshoumaru Lee**

" Those fans can't keep out!" Sesshoumaru sighed.

" I know being the hottest celebrity is like _the bomb_!!" InuYasha remarked with sarcasm overflowing

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother.

" You mean hassle right??" he said.

" Whatever,"

" You just don't understand," Sesshoumaru sighed.

" You do remember that you have a photo shoot in Paris tuesday right??" InuYasha said looking at Sesshoumaru's PDA acting like his personal assistant.

" Right…" he sighed.

" C'mon…it's not that bad"

" Shit whatever" he said.

" Right…we're staying at the hotel"

"Yeah what?"

"Uh Matsumi" InuYasha said looking down at the PDA.

"Uhmm Mr. Lee you have a meeting with Mr. Hitomi at two and the night before your flight to Paris for your photo shoot for Armani exchange and after that you'll be flying back to Hollywood…uh this is just now but Mr. Hitomi said you're getting another photo shoot for Guess" the tall skinny secretary announced.

" I told you it's stressful" Sesshoumaru sighed. " Can't I cancel some photo shoots like the one in Guess??"

" Uh Mr. Lee uh … you should ask Mr. Hitomi in order to do that" the reluctant, boring secretary said.

" Uh Ms. Kaori…may I ask what is your purpose here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" Uh I m your secretary sir" kaori said confused.

" And exactly what secretaries do??"

InuYasha smirked.

" They do phone calls and manage the boss' schedule"

" Good you know your job but apparently your not doing it!! Call Hitomi and tell him I cancel for the Guess photo shoot!!" he practically yelled at the already pale secretary.

" Right" she said and walked out of the door.

Inuyasha's smirk is still on place.

" Change her," he suggested.

" No, she's a reluctant one but she's a good one" Sesshoumaru explained.

" Oh right"

**Two days after it's Tuesday**.

" Kagura take care" sango said.

" No you take care of my house" Kagura said. " And take care of yourself"

" Kagura we'll miss you" Miroku said.

" Right, be back in two days" she said " wish me luck" and with that she walked in the departure area waiting for her flight to Paris.

She was waiting by the waiting bench. She' so bored so she grabbed her self a magazine

Where a young guy wearing a Guess suit is on the front page. Minutes later the same guy on the magazine sat next to her. She gazed at him then back to the magazine then back to him.

" Oh my gosh!! Your Sesshoumaru lee!!

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE??


	2. Our little Paris trip

**Author's note:**** Hi! Well here i super fast typed it! Thanks for the reviewers i hope you guys read all!! and i'm hoping that you'll review too oh yeah Characters are abit OOC, **

**Disclaimer: ****NO, i still don't own INUYASHA!!! or any characters i used to write...more like type this fiction...!**

* * *

------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Our little Paris trip.

------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked at her through his sunglasses and gave her a fake smile.

" Dude no offense but the perfume your trying to promote stinks!! Kagura said leaning back.

" Uh because it's a man perfume most girls don't like the smell of it duh" he spat.

" Yeah not me I like some man perfume and sometimes enjoys smelling it but I don't wear it but that perfume your trying to endorse made me dizzy heh! I spend 175 dollars for that" she said.

" All passengers of British airways flight number 101 to Paris be leaving in 30 mins please come to departure area and board the plane thank you"

" Shoots that's flight be going" she said and with that she walked off.

" She's on my plane…gods that woman is annoying I hope I don't sit next to her"

As fate would have it Sesshoumaru sat next to kagura. No exception! Although they sit on the first class still rule is a rule.

" This woman how can she be sitting next to a celebrity she looks poor I mean she doesn't look that glamorous to me but how can she afford this class??" Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

" Oh it's you again! Don't you have your own private plane surely someone as rich as you should atleast have one private plane" Kagura said.

" Hnn…I don't have a private plane but however I have a yacht" he said with confidence.

" I have a yacht too but I don't use it"

" Why not??" raising one elegant eyebrows

" There's no point of using it" was her simple reply.

" Right…why do you head to Paris??" he asked.

" A friend won a trip but he don't want to go so he passed it to me"

" Oh so you're not rich then"

" I don't know"

A tall model like steward desk came in.

" Uh Ms. Soma is everything all right here??" she asked.

" Oh yes quiet comfortable" she said.

" Uh if you may please can you sign me an autograph??" the blonde steward desk said with a grin.

" Oh sure" Sesshoumaru said.

" Uh sir not you…uh but to her Ms. Soma" she said. " Oh my gosh!! You're Sesshoumaru lee!!!"

" Indeed" he said with tone of reluctance.

" Ok so then can you please sign this too??" she said after Kagura gave her the paper back.

" Right" he said and signed her an autograph.

Sesshoumaru stood up and intently followed the blonde flight attendant.

"Uh miss who is that girl exactly??" Sesshoumaru said pointing out to kagura.

" Oh sir that's Ms. Kagura soma she's one of the richest single girl in Japan and she's my idol"

" Rich eh? How come she doesn't look classy like other rich people do??"  
" She not the glamorous type"

Sesshoumaru did not reply instead he went back to his seat where the "famous" Kagura is.

After an hour breakfast is served. Sesshoumaru thinks that Kagura have such appetite for such a skinny girl, after Kagura ate and after 3 glasses of scotch, Kagura starts to babble a lot.

"Heh I m dizzy"

" Being rich is not cool for me…I have a yacht, billions of money, a mansion, three private planes…and I have 7 hotels under my name but I have people doing it…since my parents died its not fun living anymore"

Sesshoumaru did not appear to listen at all but seemed to get interested by the part of her parents being dead.

" No wonder she's rich she got no one else to share the money," he thought.

" Hiccup I m feeling dizzy and I think I m going to--" Kagura trailed off with a gag and heaved the planes breakfast on Sesshoumaru.

" What're you doing!!" he yelled.

" Whoops my bad" she said sounding dizzy.

Sesshoumaru ran to the planes' bathroom where he changed his Oscar de le renta's $500 shirt.

" Clearly nauseating!! Gross" he said and stuck it by the sink.

" Agghh good she's sleeping" he said and gave himself sometime comfort.

When the plane arrives everybody was out except for the drenched kagura.

"Uh Ms. Soma you need to get off the plane now" the same blonde flight attendant who asked for an autograph earlier nudged Kagura out of her nap.

" Oh sure but can I use the bathroom real quick?" she said.

" Sure thing miss soma" she said.

Kagura waltzed off to the bathroom.

She quickly drenched her face with cold water and there she noticed Sesshoumaru lee's Oscar de la renta's design.

" Uh he must've forgotten," she muttered and quickly she took the shirt with her and packed it with a paper bag.

"Eww he puked!!" she said noticing some chunks of food on the shirt…she had no idea that she did that.

She spotted Sesshoumaru with bunch of body guards surrounding him--more like protecting him form the crazy paparazzi trying to get some photo shoots out. He gracefully slips inside his black limousine.

" Uh this shirt worth a lot" she said "ah might as well send it to him once I go back Japan.

Kagura called for a taxi to bring her to a hotel called " the sunset hotel"

" Uh sir please take me to sunset hotel" Kagura said politely.

" Sunset hotel you say??" the driver said.

" Uh yes" she said looking down at the paper.

" Uh miss I m sorry maybe you got it wrong there's no such thing" the driver said.

" Huh??"

The driver shook his head.

There was a silence between the two.

" Uh miss are you still going??" the driver said.

" Huh?? Oh say is there any Matsumi hotel here??" she asked.

" Oh there is one around the area"

" Okay Matsumi hotel please"

The driver drove to Matsumi hotel. Kagura had some sight seeing on the way there.

"Paris sure is beautiful," she said.

" Uh this is it Matsumi hotel" the driver said stopping in front of the glass door.

"Uh thanks! Here… and keep the change" she said and hopped out of the car.

She marched inside the hotel through the lobby where a bald man stood.

" Uh sir can I please use the phone" she said.

" Ms.. Soma??" the bald manager said.

" Uh yes??…You know me?" Kagura said as she point at herself.

" Ah of course I know you!! The owner of this hotel!!" the man squealed.

" Oh right" she said.

" Say Ms. Soma do you need any room to stay in??" the manager said with honor.

" Oh yes please" she said.

The manager called a bellboy and gave Kagura her suite keys.

"Uh here's the keys go ahead and take this to my room just make sure you wait there until I get there okay??" Kagura said.

" Anything Ms. Soma" the bellboy obediently walked off with her luggage.

Kagura dialed her home phone number. Nobody's answering she's worried.

"What are Miroku and sango up to?? They send me to Paris and tell me to check in a hotel that doesn't exist at all" she muttered hanging up the phone since nobody picked it up.

Kagura sighed worriedly and turned her back and walked into a muscular chest.

"What the--" and with that she's on the floor. She saw a hand she pulled it and help herself to stand.

" I m sorry miss" he said very manly.

"I m okay…" she said brushing off some wrinkles to her skirt and then she decided to look at the guy.

" Anyways next time--" she trailed off seeing a good looking guy he has a ebony black hair, fashionably pale skin, he's wearing a black tux with oh plain red tie.

"Something the matter??" he asked still manly.

" Ms. Soma are you okay??" the bald manager rushed to her spot.

"I m okay" she said still brushing some off dirt.

" You're Kagura soma??" the young man asked with a slight of excitement.

"Guilty"

"What a pleasant to meet you…I'm Hitomi Yu" the man claimed to be Hitomi Yu said as he shook her hands.

"It's a pleasant to meet you Mr. Yu" Kagura said politely.

"Please call me Hitomi…are you sure you okay?? Your fall seems to be hard"

" No actually you break my fall" Kagura said blushing.

" I see I supposed a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt??" he asked.

" Hnn…" she looked around. "Not at all"

"Oh great…now shall we??" he said.

" So you own this hotel??" Hitomi asked.

" One of them" she simply said as she takes a sip to her cappuccino.

"Say how many hotels you own??" he said.

"I get seven Matsumi hotels under my name"

" You run it??"

" Nope my uncle does," she said.

" Oh I guess--" he was cut by a phone call.

"I'll take this," he said as he flopped the phone open.

" Yes…I m here about an hour ago…I m at the coffee shop inside the hotel you might as well come here I'd like you to meet someone" and by that he hanged up the phone.

" My friend is coming here," Hitomi declared.

"Great!" she said with a slight tone of her being sarcastic.

Hitomi managed a smile

" Oh there he is," he said.

Kagura looked back. A tall man with long silver hair and tattoo markings on his pale face, wearing white design and long black pants with dark sunglasses on came into the view.

" Kagura soma meet Sesshoumaru lee" Hitomi said.

"You again!!" Sesshoumaru blurted out.

" What do you mean? You're the one who seemed to be everywhere today" Kagura retorted.

Sesshoumaru snorted.

" You know each other??" Hitomi said.

" Well--not really we met at the plane" Kagura stated.

" Oh would you look at the time…I forgot I told the bellboy to wait for me in my room…off now its nice meeting you Hitomi" Kagura said and with that she walked off.

" What a bummer!!" Kagura muttered to herself. " Who does he think he is being so cocky in front of me with that hottie Hitomi" Kagura said as she flopped down her suite bed.

* * *

**keaneisthabomb****: Ok i'm here again to ask you people to review...and since that were like at the bottom i wont have to ask you to read it...or maybe in case that u did'nt read it YET go to ur left and scroll up and read LOVE AND GLAMOROUS CHAPTER 2!...or if u did already just hit that small go for the review button and type some compliments...or comments...up to you!!!...but please review and tell me what you think!! **


	3. Oh Paris!

**Author's note: ****well here it is...thanks for umm...the reviewers...- -**_**Kagura910 and Shoushin...yeah..so i hope you read and review...**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT**** own ****InuYasha ****or any other characters ****involved**

* * *

--------------------------

**Chapter 3: Oh Paris!!**

--------------------------

Kagura tried calling her house twenty times that day; still nobody is getting the phone she's getting worried a lot.

" Hey Sesshoumaru jaken said he bought the house today" InuYasha said as he flopped down opposite direction of Sesshoumaru.

"Hnn…just make sure the house is peaceful," he said.

" Oh it's peaceful alright" InuYasha said, "Pure sanctuary says jaken"

"Right…did they start to move my stuff already??"

"According to jaken as soon as you get back to Japan you can go and stay there" InuYasha declared.

There was a knock on kagura's room.

She answered it.

" Hey!!! Cousin!! Mr. Thacker is telling the truth after all!! You are here!" a brunette-haired girl shrieked.

"Oh what do you know it's my cousin Yuri Matsumi!" Kagura greeted. " Come on in"

"So what brings you here??" the blonde girl said.

"I guess visiting you" Kagura said.

" Yay!! C'mon let's go shopping" she squealed.

"But I don't have money with me" Kagura said.

" We use the bank"

"Huh??…What you mean I don't have an account here in Paris"

"You don't but dad does" she said with a wink.

" Hnn…okay!!" she said.

When it comes to shopping, Kagura is not interested but when it comes to shopping with Yuri, Kagura is soo there! She'd spend about a thousand dollar if she's with Yuri but if she's not with her shopping she'd barely spend any money from her account.

" So c'mon!! Let's get this shopping down," Yuri screeched.

"Yeah!" Kagura cheered.

They both walked to her red Mercedes sports car.

"Wow you can drive?" Kagura said.

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Of course I can"

"Wow I can't even ride a bike," Kagura muttered. Yuri giggled.

"So exactly where should we go??…I m not familiar with Paris malls anymore"

"Hnn we go Le Forum des Halles" Yuri said.

"Oh right how could I forget that gigantic mall!!"

"I know how could you we use to shop there with your mom" Yuri said pushing Kagura slightly.

Kagura grew sad by the mere mention of 'use to shop' and 'mom' Yuri noticed it and quickly apologized.

"I m sorry" she said.

"Hey it's ok let's go! The mall is waiting" Kagura said trying to be cheery.

"Oh right" Yuri said proceeding to the driver seat and start off the engine.

"So how you been kagura?? Have any boyfriend??" Yuri said as she half focus on the road.

" I've been good. And no, never had one" Kagura said.

"What!! Never had one!! You should have one now!!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Not interested, boyfriends are just pain in the neck" Kagura retorted coolly.

"That's because you hadn't felt it before if you did you'd feel addicted about it" Yuri said.

" Sure addicted" Kagura muttered.

Yuri sighed. "I'll get you one"

"No please not this time I m quite busy besides I think I found someone" Kagura blurted out.

" Really?? Who?? Do I know him??" Yuri exclaimed looking at her red-eyed cousin.

"Not sure but I don't even know if we ever meet again"

"Sure you can see him again once more…just leave it to me who is it??"

"Hitomi Yu" she replied simply.

Yuri jaws dropped. "Hitomi?…Y..u..??" Yuri stuttered.

"That would be him"

" How did you meet him?"

" I kinda walked into him"

"And?"

"And he asked me if I could come with him for a cup of tea" Kagura said.

"Ahhh!! You should go out with him!! You know get started! Get to know him!"

Kagura shook her head. " No"

"Please…"

"No"

"Fine" Yuri said pouting.

Kagura giggled. " Oh here we go Le Forum des Halles…been long time since the last time I've been here" Kagura said to herself.

"C'mon! Arturo vitalli is waiting" Yuri exclaimed as she pulled Kagura to a store called "Arturo vitalli"

"That's what I m talking about!" the photographer complimented.

Sesshoumaru was posing for a photo shoot for Armani exchange.

" InuYasha I heard that Sesshoumaru bought a new house" Hitomi talked.

" Yeah…a pretty expensive one" InuYasha said.

"You living with him?"

"Heck no!I don't want to get really close to him ok and besides I still want to live in my lovely suite where I could bring my girlfriend, kagome" InuYasha replied.

"Hnn…privacy?" Hitomi said raising one elegant eyebrow.

"I guess" InuYasha replied slightly blushing.

"Time!!" a big guy with thick mustache hanging on his face announced.

" Sesshoumaru I'll meet you in your suite at 6:00 p.m. tonight we need to talk some business…even if you're in Paris you are still recognizable so please no night clubs!!" Hitomi warned.

" Like I ever go to nightclubs I know paparazzi's going to be there," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Just letting you know you wouldn't want to stain your name do\you??" Hitomi said.

"I know I know"

" Be there at 6" he said and with that he walked off.

Yuri and Kagura finished shopping both have about 8 bags in each hand. They headed back to the hotel and into kagura's suite.

"Know what Kagura I want to do something fun" Yuri said flopping down the couch.

"What do you want to do??" Raising one eyebrow.

"Hmm…how about we do something we're doing before" Yuri squealed.

"Hmm like what??"

"The most fun thing we ever did and we never get in trouble doing it" Yuri said while an evil smirk formed in her pinkish lips.

"Oooh… you mean we knock to the guest door and when they come answer it there's no one there?"

"It's good that you remember cause if you don't I'd be disappointed."

"Ok let's do it"

The two girls walked pass a suite. " Kagura…that! That's the unlucky victim… you do the first one" Yuri whispered.

"Alright" Kagura said as she walks towards the door. She knocked twice and ran back to where Yuri is.

Sesshoumaru detached himself from the comfort of the hotel's couch to answer the door.

Nobody's there.

"Hmm…I could've sworn I heard someone's knocking" he sighed to himself. He returned back to the pale couch and focused his attention back to the suite's TV. After few more seconds there was another knock on the door.

" Hurry up…go go" Yuri giggled as she pushed Kagura in the corner as they both fit into a synchronized giggles.

Sesshoumaru once more opened the door. " Oh look it's Sesshoumaru lee!" Yuri squealed.

"Oh him again!" Kagura retorted.

"Why you know him?"

"C'mon Yuri let's move on he's despicable!" Kagura whispered to Yuri.

"C'mon how can a Hollywood hottie be despicable??" Yuri asked raising one eyebrow.

"Wanna say hi to him and ask him for some autograph…I'll knock this time" Yuri said the she walked by his door.

"Yuri get back here!" Kagura said.

Yuri ignored her and kept her pace.

Kagura noticed that someone's coming it's that Hitomi guy she walked into this morning and he's coming to Sesshoumaru lee's door!!

"Yuri get back here!! Someone's coming"

Too late she knocked already. Kagura made her move and ran to Yuri and swiftly pulled her to the corner.

"What're you doing!!?"

"Hello somebody's coming!!"

"Oh" Yuri managed and saw the guy who is coming was Hitomi Yu.

"C'mon!! Seriously what kind of hotel is this a haunted? Or is it just someone's messing with me??" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically when he heard Yuri's knock. He decided not to answer it. But there was another knock. He ignored it. Another one.

"Alright alright I m coming!!"

As soon as Sesshoumaru answered the phone he yelled.

"One more time you knock I m going to call the security--" he trailed off seeing it was his boss who was knocking.

"Sesshoumaru?…" he said and blinked.

" Oh it's you Hitomi come on in," he said.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Oh nothing someone's messing with me"

"C'mon in this kind of hotel not quite" he said. As he walked inside the suite.

"Right" he said and checked the hall but no one's there and he commenced on shutting the door.

"C'mon Yuri let's get outta here! Hitomi's inside now" Kagura whispered.

"But I didn't get any autograph ye--"

"C'mon" Kagura said and pulled her back to her suite.

At 10:00 Kagura once more dialed her mansion's and Miroku's number still nobody picks up. "Ahhh those two what're they up to! I m going home tomorrow!" she said.

* * *

**Keaneisthabomb:** **So there's chapter 3, i hope u review...to let me know how this story is going...so if there's a problem just hit me...if not just hit me too!!**


	4. Betrayed!

**Keane:**** Well hello...i'm back...or should i say we're back! **

**Austin:**** That's right Keane better not forget me! **

**Keane:**** Geez i'm on it!**

**Austin:**** OK, just checking...**

**Keane:**** OK here my friend Austin is writing this piece of crap--shet...i mean story...**

**Austin:**** u better not call my story a piece of crap!**

**Keane:**** you mean our story?**

**Austin:**** Whatever...ehem do carry on with your introduction**

**Keane:**** Right...as i was saying, before my afro friend interrupted me...**

**Austin:**** what?!**

**Keane****: Here we go again your intterupting me! i was just about to say that--**

**Stephanie:**** You two would you get to the point!!**

**Austin:**** Hey who gave you the permission to type??**

**Stephanie:**** doesnt matter! you guys just keep whining and whining and i have this sneaky suspicion that you are just STALLING!**

**Keane:**** I'm not stalling...Maybe Austin is...**

**Austin:**** What did you say?  
****Stephanie****: --sigh-- hey..there since this two morons are figthing i think what they were about to say is Keane and Austin are working together to write this Love and Glamorous story...and i think part of it is THEY DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MADE IN THIS STORY...**

**Austin:**** Hey! you stole my line! **

**Stephanie:**** I dont see your name on it**

**Austin:**** --sulks--**

**Keane:**** and one more She will be helping us too...well in the romantic parts...**

**Stephanie:**** Oh cool...well you guys are stalling the readers...here's chapter 4 of **_**Love and Glamorous**_

**Keane:**** hey wait before you read..i would like to thank...Kagura910 and Shoushin...the only reviewers thanks for reading and review!! and i surely hope that other readers...well if theres other ones...PLEASE REVIEW!! i really need those things i mean so that we'll know if were doing such lame job...or maybe, maybe just maybe great job! **

**Austin:**** Hey i reviewed too! **

**Keane:**** Sure whatever...**

* * *

--

Chapter 4: Betrayed!!

--

"Are you sure your going home already??" Yuri asked with a slight of sadness on her tone.

"Yeah, hey I m sorry I m kind of worried about my house" Kagura said as she walked down the hall with her luggage.

"Kagura I know how you like your house but can't you just stay one last day??" Yuri said, " You know how many years we've been apart"

"I know Yuri but I just can't leave my mansion alone with those two"

"Those two??" Yuri demanded raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know I'll explain it to you next time we meet" Kagura said.

"Don't you mean those two runaway friend of yours??"

"Yeah okay I'll call you as soon as I reached Japan" Kagura said hurriedly.

" Okay" she said and gave Kagura a bone-crushing hug.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too gotta run my plane's leaving within an hour tell uncle I miss him okay?" Kagura said. Yuri nodded. And with that Kagura proceeded inside the black hotel's limo.

--

Sesshoumaru had reached Japan an hour ago and expecting for some good sleep on his new peaceful house.

"Jaken!!" he called.

"Yes sir??" Sesshoumaru's personal servant said.

" I want everyone to be dismissed I'll take it from here I want to rest" Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken nodded. He ran to the people working and ordered them to go home and come back when they're called.

After all the commotions downstairs where done, finally Sesshoumaru changed into his boxers and laid peacefully on his king sized bed. A big portrait of him posing was hanged on the wall in front of his bed. His polo shirt was blown away by artificial wind showing his muscular chest, he was wearing a faded jeans and his face was clearly amusing.

He stared blankly at the ceiling feeling exhausted. "Man being a celebrity sure is a hassle…" he muttered sometimes he felt like does he really want to be an actor??  
He only did the acting thing because of his father, his father wanted him to be a doctor but by the age of 21 he feels like he needed to have the freedom he'd always wanted to have since that his dad always tells him what to do ever since he could talk. It's always Sesshoumaru do this, Sesshoumaru do that, Sesshoumaru follow me, he wanted to show to his dad that he's got his own life that he could stand on his own. So instead of taking a medical course he took a acting course which made his dad really furious and kick him out of the house but fortunately enough for him, his step-mom is kind enough to give him an apartment to live in before he got famed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the digital clock it read 7:30 p.m. it's quite early for a guy on his age to sleep but he's really exhausted and so finally he decided to curl up with the thick blanket hanging on his muscular body and sleep.

Kagura just got out from her plane at 7:30.

She tried calling Miroku's number but he did not picked up--again

She tried her mansion's number but the operator says "The number you have dialed is not in service anymore"

"What the fuck is going on?" she snarled hanging up the phone violently. Everyone looked at her she finally realized she's making a quite embarrassing scene by the phone booth; She blushed due to embarrassment.

"I better check this out myself" she muttered as she waved for a taxi.

A yellow taxi pulled over. She gracefully slipped inside and heaved a heavy sigh.

At 9:30 she arrived at her mansion.

She was quite relieved that the mansion was still standing. Despite the fact that nobody's answering her calls she's expecting the house to be bulldozed or hacked in to pieces but it's not.

"Oh thank god," she muttered as she fished for keys she noticed that the doorknob was a different one as if like somebody changed it.

"Ah well must be busted and Miroku was kind enough to change it" she said.

Kagura reached for the doorbell and ranged it twice nobody answered.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl.

"Who could this be at this time at night in this kind of place?" he muttered as he stood and put on a shirt and his pants on.

The doorbell didn't stop. Kagura was irritated taking so long to answer the damn door;

The loud sound that echoes through the house gives Sesshoumaru a headache.

"All right I'm coming, I'm coming" he said annoyed.

He answered the door and from her feet to her eyes he looked at her.

"You again!!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kagura exclaimed the same time he exploded.

" You've been following me! You're a stalker! I'm calling the police," he said pointing at Kagura.

"What're you talking about this is my house!!" Kagura exploded.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS IS MY HOUSE!!" he exclaimed.

"How did that happened?? Since when?? Before I left for Paris this is where I lived," Kagura said.

"Well ain't it obvious I bought it!" Sesshoumaru said.

"WHHAAAAATTT!!" Kagura exploded.

"You heard me I bought it"

" I get it now those two!! They betrayed me!! They tricked me…" Kagura said blankly.

"Wha-?" came Sesshoumaru's bemused question looking down at her. She was intently staring blankly at the space.

"Come inside" he invited.

She nodded and followed him inside. He opened the lights. She studied the place.

"My stuff??…What happened to my stuff?" she said looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"Uh I think the seller sold it too with other people" Sesshoumaru said.

"What? Sell? Tell me who are the sellers??" Kagura said furiously.

"I don't know"

"What d'ya mean you don't know?!" she said.

"I've got people doing this when I was away for Paris" Sesshoumaru said.

There was a silence.

" Sesshoumaru I'm desperate I want this house back! I'll pay you !! Even if it takes all my money at the bank I'll give it to you just give me back this house" Kagura begged.

There was an eerie silence. Sesshoumaru looked around, he actually likes the place it was nice and quiet compared to his previous houses it's fan infested.

"No…" he said.

"What?!"

"No"

"I'll pay you a million dollars"

"No"

"Billion??"

"How bout buy a new house? This is my house now I'm sure with all those money you got, you could buy a new one right?" he said icily.

"But--"

"No, that is my answer…now as the owner of this house I want you now to leave or I'll call security" Sesshoumaru said pointing at the white oak door.

"I wont leave," she said hard.

"What is that??"

"I wont leave"

"Fine" he said and carried his luggage and threw it out.

Kagura walked passed the cold bastard; Before he closed the door she glared at him; He shut the door; After few seconds she knocked.

"What now!!" he answered.

"Please…" she once more begged. " Can I just stay here? I promise I'd do everything"

He shuts the door.

Kagura decided not to knock but she decided to stay. She walked by the swing and decided to stay there for the rest of the night.

At 10:00 p.m. it was growing cold, at 12:00 p.m. It was colder

Kagura took one blanket from her bags and covered her body. But it's still cold.

Sesshoumaru woke up peacefully. He decided to take a run he looked through the glass window and saw how beautiful the lake was but then he noticed Kagura on the swing she's sleeping there like a homeless.

"What the--?! I thought she left?!" he snarled and walked back down.

"Hey!! What are you still doing here??" he growled icily as he nudges her out of her sleep.

Kagura looked pale--ok paler.

"I told you to leave last night? What're you still doing here? Huh? You want me to call--" he trailed off seeing Kagura did not move from her position.

Sesshoumaru gently placed one hand on her forehead feeling a high temperature she's burning!! She's got fever!

"Damn" he cursed.


	5. She's a swindler

**Keane: Well short chapter...sorry took so looong...the thing is the three of us are kind of busy because me and Austin have...**

**Austin: Football practice...**

**Keane: i was gonna say that...**

**Austin: well your too slow...and Stephanie have volleyball practice and she and her team have a tournament to attend to so it's me and Keane writting this chapter...**

**Keane: well yes, so we APOLOGIZE for some delays i didn't know being the center of the team is kind of hectic...**

**Austin: oh please center is the easiest. **

**Keane: ya ya ya...well back to the story...**

**Austin: i guess i'll say the thanking part...THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! **

**Keane: please read and review**

* * *

**Chapter 5: She's a swindler **

Sesshoumaru carried her inside and placed her on the couch. He walked back and forth.

He ran to the medicine cabinets it took him so long to get back since he doesn't really know the house yet. He walked to the refrigerator and get a glass of water. He sat by her feet and shoved a tablet of Tylenol in her cherry lips and helped her to drink water.

After that he decided to rummage to her luggage where he found a small planner. He scanned through the small booklet looking for her relative's number but he noticed today's date where it says_ "Mom and dad death's anniversary"_

He gazed at her and gave her a pitiful look.

He cooked some porridge for her to eat but she wouldn't open her mouth, which irritate Sesshoumaru. When he looked away Kagura peeked when he looked back she shuts her eyes.

He looked at his wristwatch and noticed that he's going to be late for work. He decided to take a shower and changed clothes.

As soon as he's upstairs Kagura sat down feeling quite good but she's starving, but she can't eat right now, not until the monster is gone. After few minutes she heard footsteps coming from upstairs towards her, she quickly jumped on the couch and placed the thin blanket on her face.

Sesshoumaru took another look at her.

"Stupid girl" he muttered and walked off to the garage.

"Hmm who does he think he is calling me stupid?…anyways he's gone I can eat now!!" Kagura assumed.

He walked to the kitchen where she found a new refrigerator not the old one she used to have; she slowly opened the door and let out a loud scream out of delight ness.

" First she opened the cantaloupes, ate the grapes, a piece of apple pie, and she accidentally ate Sesshoumaru's favorite donut then she heard a sound of engine coming from the garage she studied the kitchen it's a mess!!

"Oh my god he's back!! Sesshoumaru?!" she panicked.

Kagura quickly wiped the trash from the kitchen counter and placed it under the rug since she doesn't know where the trash can is.

Then thinking that its okay and he wouldn't notice Kagura jumped back to the couch acting sick so that she wouldn't get kicked out of her _own_ house.

Sesshoumaru peeked at Kagura again and went to the kitchen to eat his _reserved donut_.

He opened the fridge's door. He almost let out a scream.

"My donut?! It's gone!" he growled. (i assume u want an explanation for this?)

He leaned at the kitchen counter and felt something mushy under the rug. He flipped the rug over and saw the most despicable rubbish ever-Sesshoumaru hates dirt-

"Damn she's a swindler!! I can't believe I was fooled by that despicable wench!!" he growled. He strolled by the couch where Kagura was playing sick.

"Hey you get up!!" he said pulling the covers up.

"I cant I'm still feeling dizzy" she lied.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Dizzy? Eh?" he retorted.

"Yeah so don't bu--" she trailed off seeing Sesshoumaru throwing her suitcase out of the house.

"What're you doing!!" she snapped.

"Oh I thought your sick?" Sesshoumaru muttered sarcastically.

"Oh right, that remember you gave me Tylenol, I have never believed with Tylenol before but hey it worked" she reasoned nervously.

" GET OUT!!" he screamed.

Kagura scowled at Sesshoumaru as she walked pass him.

After she's gone Sesshoumaru sat on the couch. The phone rings.

"Yeah what?" he said.

"Oi Sesshoumaru take it easy , anyways Hitomi said he forgot something and he needs you back at work this instant" InuYasha said.

" Can't he just call me and spill it on the phone" Sesshoumaru snarled at the phone.

InuYasha shrugged. " I don't know, he said he wants you here, I think he forgot about your meeting with the Arcodas"

"Arcodas eh?" he said.

"Yup"

"Be right there," he said sarcastically as he slammed the defenseless phone back to its charger.

"Damn more work!! I need a vacation!! But how can I get a vacation??, surely Hitomi wouldn't give me some unless I get my own family-"

And with the mention of family something struck him.

"Family…" he said with an evil smirk and the thinking light bulb lit.

* * *

**Austin: Don't you think the donut part is kinda off? well if your asking...don't ask me...it's all Keane's idea to have Sesshoumaru had a reserved donut which i think is kinda stupid and off so if you have complaints about that make sure to put the complaints under Keane's account cause i'm clearly out of it LOL...**

**Keane: hey! anyways just hit that small go button right there and send us a review! **

**Keane: Well short chapter...sorry took so looong...the thing is the three of us are kind of busy because me and Austin have...**

**Austin: Football practice...**

**Keane: i was gonna say that...**

**Austin: well your too slow...and Stephanie have volleyball practice and she and her team have a tournament to attend to so it's me and Keane writting this chapter...**

**Keane: well yes, so we APOLOGIZE for some delays i didn't know being the center of the team is kind of hectic...**

**Austin: oh please center is the easiest. **

**Keane: ya ya ya...well back to the story...**

**Austin: i guess i'll say the thanking part...THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! **

**Keane: please read and review**

--

**Chapter 5: She's a swindler **

--

Sesshoumaru carried her inside and placed her on the couch. He walked back and forth.

He ran to the medicine cabinets it took him so long to get back since he doesn't really know the house yet. He walked to the refrigerator and get a glass of water. He sat by her feet and shoved a tablet of Tylenol in her cherry lips and helped her to drink water.

After that he decided to rummage to her luggage where he found a small planner. He scanned through the small booklet looking for her relative's number but he noticed today's date where it says "Mom and dad death's anniversary"

He gazed at her and gave her a pitiful look.

He cooked some seaweed soup for her to eat but she wouldn't open her mouth, which irritate Sesshoumaru. When he looked away Kagura peeked when he looked back she shuts her eyes.

He looked at his wristwatch and noticed that he's going to be late for work. He decided to take a shower and changed clothes.

As soon as he's upstairs Kagura sat down feeling quite good but she's starving, but she can't eat right now, not until the monster is gone. After few minutes she heard footsteps coming from upstairs towards her, she quickly jumped on the couch and placed the thin blanket on her face.

Sesshoumaru took another look at her.

"Stupid girl" he muttered and walked off to the garage.

"Hmm who does he think he is calling me stupid?…anyways he's gone I could eat now!!" Kagura assumed.

He walked to the kitchen where she found a new refrigerator not the old ones she used to have she slowly opened the door and let out a loud scream out of delight ness.

" First she opened the cantaloupes, ate the grapes, a piece of apple pie, and she accidentally ate Sesshoumaru's favorite donut then she heard a sound of engine coming from the garage she studied the kitchen it's a mess!!

"Oh my god he's back!! Sesshoumaru?!" she panicked.

Kagura quickly wiped the trash from the kitchen counter and placed it under the rug since she doesn't know where the trash can is.

Then thinking that its okay and he wouldn't notice Kagura jumped back to the couch acting sick so that she wouldn't get kicked out of her _own_ house.

Sesshoumaru peeked at Kagura again and went to the kitchen to eat his _reserved donut_.

He opened the fridge's door. He almost let out a scream.

"My donut?! It's gone!" he growled. (i assume u want an explanation for this?)

He leaned at the kitchen counter and felt something mushy under the rug. He flipped the rug over and saw the most despicable rubbish ever-Sesshoumaru hates dirt-

"Damn she's a swindler!! I can't believe I was fooled by that despicable wench!!" he growled. He strolled by the couch where Kagura was playing sick.

"Hey you get up!!" he said pulling the covers up.

"I cant I'm still feeling dizzy" she lied.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Dizzy? Eh?" he retorted.

"Yeah so don't bu--" she trailed off seeing Sesshoumaru throwing her suitcase out of the house.

"What're you doing!!" she snapped.

"Oh I thought your sick?" Sesshoumaru muttered sarcastically.

"Oh right, that remember you gave me Tylenol, I have never believed with Tylenol before but hey it worked" she reasoned nervously.

" GET OUT!!" he screamed.

Kagura scowled at Sesshoumaru as she walked pass him.

After she's gone Sesshoumaru sat on the couch. The phone rings.

"Yeah what?" he said.

"Oi Sesshoumaru take it easy , anyways Hitomi said he forgot something and he needs you back at work this instant" InuYasha said.

" Can't he just call me and spill it on the phone" Sesshoumaru snarled at the phone.

InuYasha shrugged. " I don't know, he said he wants you here, I think he forgot about your meeting with the Arcodas"

"Arcodas eh?" he said.

"Yup"

"Be right there," he said sarcastically as he slammed the defenseless phone back to its charger.

"Damn more work!! I need a vacation!! But how can I get a vacation??, surely Hitomi wouldn't give me some unless I get my own family-"

And with the mention of family something struck him.

"Family…" he said with an evil smirk and the thinking light bulb lit.

* * *

**Austin: Don't you think the donut part is kinda off? well if your asking...don't ask me...it's all Keane's idea to have Sesshoumaru had a reserved donut which i think is kinda stupid and off so if you have complaints about that make sure to put the complaints under Keane's account cause i'm clearly out of it LOL...**

**Keane: hey! anyways just hit that small go button right there and send us a review! **


	6. Weird proposals

**Keane: fast enough?  
Stephanie: hey i'm here!!**

**Austin: uh huh**

**Stephanie: well here's chapter 6--**

**Austin: wait before that we have couple of announcements and acknowledgements to say...**

**Stephanie: Acknowledgements?**

**Keane: nods-- yeah we would like to thank the reviewers! and for the announcement...we would like to apologize about the donut--**

**Austin: Ahem...! you mean i... because you were the one who thought about the stupid donut!**

**Keane: fine fine fine! as i was saying **_**I**_** would like to say sorry about making Sesshoumaru looking obssessed with donuts...**

**Stephanie: just get on with it! **

**Keane: i'm on it!...geez why are you rushing anyways?**

**Austin: okay we dont own any characters **

**Keane:hey!**

**Stephanie: shut up!...ok here's chapter 6 ... i hope you enjoy...**

**Austin: Me too! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Weird Proposals**

Sesshoumaru quickly hopped in his car and started to look for Kagura.

"Where is she when I need her?" he muttered.

He spotted her sitting under the bus stop's waiting shed she was looking at her heels--more like playing with it.

He took a few minutes to spy on her a bus passed and opened the door for her but she didn't even looked up, the bus driver closed the door and moved on. Kagura was still looking at her heels.

"This girl is truly stupid" he said and droved to her.

"Hey" he said from the window. She didn't looked up.

" I said hey!!" he growled.

She finally looked up and gave him a scowl. She stood up and walked away.

"Annoying woman," Sesshoumaru muttered he started the car and followed her slowly.

It was irritating Kagura and she cant take it and finally looked back.

"Why the fuck you following me for?" Kagura screamed.

Sesshoumaru gestured her to come inside the car with a mischievous grin, its mischievous but doesn't look harmful or something.

She walked by the window and bent down. "What do you want?"

"Let's talk in my house," he said

"You mean my house right??" Kagura said raising an eyebrow and rode with him back to the house.

"…"

Kagura sat the opposite side of Sesshoumaru.

"So what's up??" she said.

"I have a proposal?"

"What?" she said hurriedly.

"You know how hectic an actors life can be right??" Sesshoumaru said.

"And what does that has to do with me??"

" Well my boss wouldn't give me a vacation if I'm single" he replied simply.

"So?"

"Will you marry me??"

"Are you crazy of course no!!" she said gaining her foot.

"Kagura, you do not understand it's a fake marriage, and we'll divorce in 6 months and we don't even have to touch, I'll give you the house back by the time we get divorced."

There was an awkward silence.

"You'll give my house back?"

"Yes, but you have to play along that you're my wife" he said.

Without hesitation, she's so desperate of having the house back to her possession she said. "DEAL!"

"Very well we'll set up a conference tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said and with that he started to walk away.

"Con…ference??" Kagura stuttered.

"Yeah? What?"

"I don't like cameras" she said.

"No biggie from now on you'd sleep in your old room" Sesshoumaru said and walked away.

" I wonder what trouble I put myself into," Kagura said as she flopped down her bed.

* * *

**At Hitomi's office.**

"WHAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Take it easy ,we love each other and we're desperate we need to get married!!" Sesshoumaru said.

"And who is this fair lady maybe??" he said raising one elegant eyebrow.

"Oh she's waiting outside your office" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well would you like her in and let your boss meet her" Hitomi said.

"Well I think you met already"

" We did?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and opened the door where Kagura stood dressed with an Arturo vitalli design she got from Paris. Sesshoumaru held his hands out and gave her a look that says, "Follow my lead" she took his arms.

"We want to get married as soon as possible"

"There's something fishy about this" Hitomi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagura said raising one elegant eyebrow.

" I do remembered the we met at the hotel in Paris and when you two saw each other I could feel the vibration of anger between you two" Hitomi stated suspiciously.

" Well me and Kagura had been seeing each other secretly for the past 3 years and we had this little misunderstandings on our way to Paris that day" Sesshoumaru explained. Kagura looked at him. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Oh I see but then how come you told me that you just met that day on the plane that day??" Hitomi asked much more suspicious.

"To keep our relationship a tight secret, we don't want paparazzi following us all around and sneaking pictures while we're out having some quality time" Sesshoumaru said. Kagura nodded dumbly.

"Very well, but don't you think sudden marriage is going to have more paparazzi chasing after you after the wedding??" Hitomi said as he lit his large stick of tobacco.

"That is why we're here, we need to get away from them as soon as we get married, a vacation" Sesshoumaru said.

" Vacation?" Hitomi exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind, vacation is the least thing you could do now Sesshoumaru Lee!!" he said hitting the big oak table.

"But what about his freedom? …And of course we also need to have some quality time after the wedding" Kagura blurted out.

" Freedom?! What about his fame? Sesshoumaru Lee's name is going to get dirtied once you two got married for oh so suddenly!!" Hitomi argued.

" But! I'm...err...I..lo...err...I'm devoted toSesshoumaru, and we want to get married as soon as possible," Kagura stammered. Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Alright, I'll set up a press conference tomorrow but Sesshoumaru that's a lot of lost" he said walking out of the room.

As soon as Hitomi was gone, Sesshoumaru finally talked.

"Why'd you do that for?" Sesshoumaru said.

"What the fuck-?"

"Hey girl you just argued with my boss!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh don't talk shit I thought you want to get away? I thought you want vacation, and I only want my house back!!" Kagura said coldly.

"Alright let's go" he said walking away coldly he don't have any other shit to spit back despite the fact that he know she was right and he cant have a woman like Kagura mess up his pride.

* * *

Kagura knocked inside Sesshoumaru's room.

"What?!" he said as he opened the door.

Kagura showed him some paper printed in ink.

"What's this?" he said perplexed.

"It's a marriage contract," Kagura said.

"A what?"

"Since this marriage is fake of course we have some rules"

"And that would be??" Sesshoumaru said raising one eyebrow.

"Rule 1: We're sleeping on a separate room…. Rule 2: Touching wont take place…and rule 3: We'll divorce in 6 months and you'll give the house back…any objections??" Kagura said.

"Rule 4: We have restrictions on each other's privacy" Sesshoumaru said and shut the door.

Kagura knocked once more.

"Now what?" he voiced.

"We need to sign it"

"We wha?"

"Sign it," she said dumbly.

"Alright"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura signed each other's contract.

" Now go to sleep" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura waltzed off to her room; she kept a family picture under her bed she reached down to the picture.

"G'night mom, night dad…I promise I'll have the house back in my possession" she whispered. " And of course to get revenge to my _pals!!" _Kagura vowed and spitting the word _pals_ like a poisonous venom.

* * *

**Keane: so was it gay or yay? hit us up and well see what we can improve on! **


	7. Papparazi always cause stupid fiasco!

**Keane: Chapter 7! **

**Austin: yayaya**

**Keane: Sorry for the delays our romance artist isn't here so we did not know what to do!**

**Austin: yep! that is why...err...never mind I won't be stalling this chapter is preetty loong so I'm letting you guys read it!**

**Keane: hey how bout my opinion!**

**Austin: please excuse this guy, he's always stalling**

**Keane: no I'm not! anyways I would like to thank the following reviewers...**

**Austin: Kagura910...**

**Keane: Hey!**

**Austin: Shoushin**

**Keane: that's my line! I'm warning you if you ever say any name I'll kick your-**

**Austin: crescent moon at midnight...**

**Keane: Austin!**

**Austin: and of course JingYee**

**Keane: That's it!**

**Austin: and of course we like to hear compliments and COMMENTS are welcome...**

**Keane: we aint the sensitive type**

**Austin: Well here's chapter 7!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Paparazzi always cause stupid fiasco!_

"Eh Kagura you better look presentable today at the press con" Sesshoumaru said from the bathroom.

" Who does he think he is ordering me around" Kagura muttered as she argued over on what to wear. " Um I'll wear this one" Kagura said. It was a periwinkle dress, about an inch pass her knees, she has periwinkle heels on, high enough to equal her height to Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"Kagura let's go," Sesshoumaru said as he fixed his tie. Wearing a black polo shirt, an Oscar De La Renta's design.

" Alright …" Kagura said coming down from the stairs. Sesshoumaru looked at her clearly amazed.

"What do you think? Presentable enough?" Kagura said sarcastically.

"Nice mask," he mocked.

Kagura frowned and rolled her eyes.

3 hours later Sesshoumaru is making his shocking speech about getting married in front of the media in the press conference Hitomi set up.

"At last I have found the woman I will truly _love_," he announced.

"May I present to you my fiancée, Kagura Soma," he said as Kagura walked by him and held his hands stiffly.

"Kagura you better smile" Sesshoumaru whispered by her ears.

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

"We are to be married next week," Sesshoumaru announced.

"Next week, tell me Sesshoumaru Lee how come your marriage with Ms. Soma here is so sudden?" a cameraman asked.

"Well not that you know, we've been dating for the past three years and we decided that we need to settle"

" Say isn't she _'the_ Kagura Soma'? The famous heir of Matsumi clan??"

"No, I think the famous heir of Matsumi clan is Ms. Naomi Matsumi and Yuri Matsumi" Hitomi answered.

Everyone gazed at Sesshoumaru's manager.

"She is" Sesshoumaru said.

Then everyone looked at the stoic actor.

"Kagura is Soma, but half Matsumi" Hitomi said.

" Well say, how did you two meet and why did you keep your relationship a secret??" a woman wearing glasses asked.

" Well…we met at a party and we just started to hang out and eventually we started dating" Kagura lied.

" Let's see you new couple kiss," a crazy paparazzi said.

Other crazy media man cheered: "Yeah!"

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru her eyes bulging a little bit signaling him not to do it.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. Kagura was furious, but growing immune to his kiss although it's a play kiss she could still feel the warmth ness of his lips. She could feel a static roll on her finger. While they're at it the cameramen took their camera and shoot making the room like a disco room with flashing lights all over.

After few seconds Kagura broke Sesshoumaru's fake kiss and glared at him, Sesshoumaru felt his face burning, Kagura noticed him blushing caused her to blush too.

" That was a million dollar kiss indeed!" a cameraman said.

" Are there anymore questions??" Hitomi asked through the microphone.

"Yes" a tall man with side burns said.

Hitomi nodded and gave the man a look that says to continue.

" What does your family says about your sudden marriage?"

"I told you it wasn't sudden" Sesshoumaru seethed.

"Uh yes but what did your parents said about this?"

" We haven't talked to them yet," Kagura answered.

"If you never talked to them that means the marriage was sudden," the media guy reasoned.

Sesshoumaru leaned by Kagura, "Thanks a lot" he whispered. Kagura scowled at him.

"We'll talk to them as soon as this conference is dismissed" Sesshoumaru said.

The media guy sat down.

"Are there anymore question??" Hitomi asked once more. Nobody stood from their place meaning there are no more questions left to ask the newly revealed couple.

" Very well, this conference is dismissed"

Kagura and Sesshoumaru left the building 15 minutes after the conference was announced to be over.

"Uh Sesshoumaru where are we heading??" Kagura said.

" Where else _my_ house" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh how about your family aren't we gonna go see them??" Kagura asked.

"There's no need," he said coldly.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so!!"

"Alright! Gods I didn't know Sesshoumaru can be irritated so easily," Kagura said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I thought you're a walking ice block who doesn't get irritated at such small things" Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru frowned at that remark.

"_It wasn't that small, meeting my family means seeing father…"_

--

The next day every single newspaper and magazines has a front page that has Sesshoumaru and Kagura's picture on it, the headline says "Sesshoumaru Lee marrying a Matsumi heir!!"

Sesshoumaru's dad was having a breakfast with InuYasha when he saw the newspaper; he almost spit the coffee on InuYasha when he saw the front page.

"Your brother is getting married?" he said.

"Since when?" InuYasha said snatching the paper from his father.

"Sesshoumaru Lee marrying a Matsumi heir?!" InuYasha practically yelled when he read the marrying a Matsumi heir part.

"Damn I thought he doesn't like Naomi Matsumi? And now he's getting married to her in a week?!" InuYasha said.

"Son, read the paper carefully, your brother is not getting married with Naomi Matsumi, he's getting married to another Matsumi heir," his dad said calmly.

"Oh…father are you gonna see him today?" InuYasha asked.

"There's no need" he said and walked away.

"What's that all about?" Inuyasha's mother asked.

"Sesshoumaru is getting married"

"He's what?" she shrieked and passed out.

"Mom!" InuYasha said and rushed to his mom's side.

"Mom are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm okay we'll go to Sesshoumaru's house now" she said regaining her feet.

"Uh…sure"

"InuYasha do you know this woman??" Izayoi asked.

"I don't think so…"

The chauffeur pulled over in front of Sesshoumaru's mansion.

"Where are we?" Izayoi asked.

"Mom this is Sesshoumaru's house"

"He bought this and didn't tell us??"

"Pretty much" InuYasha said.

Inside the house.

"Uh Sesshoumaru are you expecting someone today??" Kagura asked.

"No, why??" Sesshoumaru said.

"Someone's outside" Kagura said

"Then open the door"

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Then open the door" she mimicked.

Kagura answered the door.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?!" Izayoi yelled.

"He's in the kitchen" Kagura said, scared.

"Who are you??" Izayoi asked.

" My name is Kagura Soma" Kagura said.

"And what is your purpose here??" Izayoi asked.

"She's my fiancée" Sesshoumaru said out of the blue.

"What?! You're living together already?! And the wedding is a week from now?!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mom I did not tell you earlier" Sesshoumaru apologized.

"I see…and what does your parents say about this sudden marriage dear?" Izayoi said looking at Kagura.

Kagura pointed at her self.

"Oh I don't have my parents anymore" Kagura said.

" Oh any relatives??" Izayoi asked once more.

" My relatives don't have any idea about this but surely they'll know as soon as they read the paper" Kagura said.

" I heard you're part of the Matsumi clan?" InuYasha asked.

"My mother is a Matsumi and my father is a Soma"

" Ah, very clever son, choosing a _pure breed_" Izayoi said. "I once heard of the Soma clan, who is your father??"

"Naraku Soma" Kagura said.

" Ah, the world is truly small, Naraku Soma is your dad's high school best friend in high school, Sesshoumaru" Izayoi said.

" I see"

" Kagura dear, I would like you to join us tonight for dinner in my house" Izayoi said.

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru waiting for a protest. Sesshoumaru noticed that look.

" Mother, you know how I don't like facing father right now" Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"But son, it is natural to present your bride to your father" Izayoi said.

"That's right Sesshoumaru" InuYasha said, Sesshoumaru scowled at his brother.

Izayoi elbowed him.

"Silence inuyasha" she scolded. Kagura almost laughed out loud.

" True mother, but I'm not coming" Sesshoumaru said.

There was a short silence.

"Very well" Izayoi announced.

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru her eyes widening.

"May I speak to you in the kitchen, Sesshoumaru?" she said and looked at Izayoi who gave her a silent permission.

"What do you think your doing??" Kagura whispered.

"What?" he said annoyed.

" Uh…hello you gotta go with me," Kagura said.

" No…" he said

"But-"

"Just go there have some chat with father and go home--finish no harm will be done" he said.

"You can't just leave me there alone facing the _in laws _by myself!!" Kagura retorted.

" No worries" he said as he shook Kagura and pushed her back to the living room. "Now go..."

"Mom what time?"

"If your whisking us away then now should be good" Izayoi said with tone.

"Alright-- Kagura go change" he said and giving his "fiancé" a wink. Kagura scowled at Sesshoumaru.

30 minutes later, Kagura is dressed and Izayoi looked content by the way Kagura dressed.

"Let's go shall we?" she said.

Giving Sesshoumaru one last scowl of her own, he bent down and kissed her cheeks. Still not letting the scowl off, Sesshoumaru frowned. He received a glare that says: " Drop it!"

The chauffeur started the car's engine and starts to drive to Izayoi's house.

" So my dear Kagura, what had happened to our _dear friend _Naraku??" Izayoi asked breaking the eerie silence that filled the car.

" He and my mom died in a car accident in Paris one day" Kagura said in a tone that sound like she doesn't want to talk about it.

" How tragic" Izayoi said " you are very lucky to have my son as your husband in the near future, he's cold I'll tell you that much but he's sweet and sensitive deep inside"

Kagura nodded. "_Yeah right, sweet and sensitive. Hell will freeze before he get sweet and sensitive," _Kagura thought.

"May I ask you, who will escort you to the altar dear??" Izayoi asked.

Kagura caught her breath when Izayoi mention the words "escort" and "altar"

" I don't know" Kagura said looking down to her feet.

"How about any uncle's" Izayoi asked.

" Well I have uncles, but I have to make phone calls to do that" she said.

"Alright, oh here we are, just relax, Inutaisho wont eat you" she chuckled.

Kagura sighed, " All right… that Sesshoumaru!!" she thought as she absentmindedly glared at the driver.

"Uh ma'am is there something wrong??" he asked nervously.

" Huh? Oh I am so sorry If you think I was glaring at you please, no I am not" she apologized.

" Oh…okay I thought my boss' son's fiancé mad at me in some reason" he reasoned.

" Well it nice meeting you sir-?"

" Call me Hitoshi," the old man said shaking Kagura's hand.

" It's a pleasure" she said and head to where InuYasha and his mother are going.

She sighed. " That Sesshoumaru!" she muttered. " I wonder why Sesshoumaru doesn't like his father? I hope we get along"

**Keane: Please review!**


	8. Getting more out of you

* * *

_Chapter 8: Getting More Out of You_

* * *

The giant door was opened by none other than Inutaisho himself.

" Ah your home already…and would you be kind to bring a guess," he remarked looking straight at Kagura.

" Her name is Kagura Soma, daughter of Naraku Soma and your son's fiancé" Izayoi remarked.

" I see, I supposed she's got a lot of roles" Inutaisho chuckled. " Welcome to the family dear"

" Thank you" Kagura nodded.

" Now, come and let's have some tea" Izayoi ushered Kagura to the kitchen.

" Kagura Soma, ah Naraku's only daughter, the only heir of the Soma clan, the very last Soma" Inutaisho said.

Kagura smiled.

" Really Kagura you're the last of the Soma clan?" Inuyasha asked.

" Well I'm last of the pure Soma, but I have other Soma family by laws" Kagura said.

"Mutts" Inutaisho muttered.

" Indeed" Izayoi said.

" Well if you ask me there is no difference, they're still a Soma" Inuyasha stated leaning back.

" You're wrong, this Kagura Soma is a pure breed, a mixture of Matsumi and Soma" Inutaisho said. Kagura blushed from Inutaisho's flattery, of her being rich and being a _pure breed._

" Dear, the wedding is next week and is everything settled, I mean did you call a wedding planner??" Izayoi asked.

" Well we haven't quite, planned about it" Kagura reasoned.

"Well we should start planning, but for now let's get to know more" Inutaisho said taking a good sip from his tea. Kagura nodded.

" How about we play poker??" Inuyasha suggested.

Inutaisho shook his head. " Son, do you even know how to play poker?"

" Well" Inuyasha sweat dropped remembering that he wasn't supposed to play those kind of gambling games not until he's 18.

" Well? Have you ever played poker before, didn't I tell you that your not supposed to be playing those not until your 18??" Inutaisho said.

"Dad c'mon…I'm 17! And in two months I'll be 18 so its just the same" Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho shook his head once more. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagura withheld a laugh by the way Inuyasha acted. _" Sure he is 17 but he's acting like a 7 year old boy"_ Kagura thought to herself.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Inuyasha offered.

Izayoi nodded.

" SESSHOUMARU LEE!!" an old woman's voice rang through the house. Kagura almost flinched and covered her ears.

Inutaisho chuckled. " I see mom has finally read the paper"

" Mom?! You mean Sesshoumaru's grandmother?" Kagura said.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru" the old woman rang.

"Grandma how are you?" Inuyasha tried to greet her.

" Oh hey there Inuyasha…come and hug grandma" she said flying her arms open to Inuyasha. Inuyasha widened his eyes. The old woman gave her grandson a bone-crushing hug.

"Grand..Ma..I…can..t…breathe…" Inuyasha stammered.

"Oh would you look at you!! You've grown so much…the last time I saw you, you were running around the house begging for more cookies," she said giving Inuyasha a good press on the nose. " Now where is your brother?" she asked.

"Mother! What brings you here?" Inutaisho cut in, followed by Izayoi and Kagura behind him.

" Oh, well I heard that your son Sesshoumaru is getting married…and I just came by to make sure it's true" she said placing one hand on her son's shoulder.

Inutaisho looked at Izayoi then to Kagura.

"Well?" she asked.

" In a week" Inutaisho said.

" That kid has grown so much, I tried to remember the time when his mother gave birth to him, and now he's getting married…now where is he?" she sniffed.

"Right now he's at his house" Izayoi said.

"Isn't this his house?" grandma asked.

Inutaisho shook his head. "Not anymore"

" Oh then let's go see him" grandma said.

" Yes, of course" Izayoi said.

"Hold on there just a sec, well who is this lovely creature?" grandma said walking towards Kagura. " What's your name dearie??" she asked brushing her hands through Kagura's smooth pale cheeks. " Kagura Soma" Kagura said.

" And are you my little Inuyasha's girlfriend?" grandma asked looking back at Inuyasha.

" Well…"

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed. "Inuyasha, you picked a princess…Oh my I can't wait to see Sesshoumaru's fiancé" she said.

" Actually mother she is Sesshoumaru's fiancé" Inutaisho remarked.

" Oh dearie, you look young to get married, you could have just reserved that beauty for some other younger guys like Inuyasha here…how old are you?" she said.

" I'm 25" she simply stated. Izayoi smiled.

"Oh!! I thought you're about the same age as Inuyasha" grandma remarked.

" So mother are we still going Sesshoumaru's house?" Inutaisho asked.

"Dear let's not rush I want to get to know more of Kagura" she said almost in a whisper way. " Now shall we play poker?" she suggested.

" Yeah!" Inuyasha cheered. Inutaisho glared at him.

"I mean…can we just do other things like eat at Purple Lobster? My treat?" Inuyasha sweat dropped. Once more Kagura withheld laughter.

" Now dear Inuyasha, I would like to have a dinner here with your mom's cooking" grandma said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was currently relaxing, taking a break from Kagura's whining and crazy paparazzi. The house was in real silence…Sesshoumaru loves silence.

* * *

"Miroku look!!" Sango said handing the newspaper to Miroku.

"What?" he whined.

"Kagura is marrying a celebrity!!…Sesshoumaru Lee to be more specific!!" Sango said.

Miroku's head snapped up. "Well we do need some more money," he said with a smirk.

* * *

" Now, my dear Kagura when are we meeting your parents?" grandma said.

" I don't have any," she said as she plopped some shrimp in her mouth.

"Oh I see…but dear I can't wait till the wedding day…tell me how long you've known Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

" About three years" Kagura lied.

" Well I think that's pretty long" the old lady said. " Oh…I think your wedding's going to be romantic!!" she added. " Big chandelier hanging from the ceilings, pretty love songs playing…and of course a beautiful bride in the most beautiful dress dancing with the most handsome groom…ah I just can't wait" she said clearly amazed.

" _I wonder how will grandma take if she found out this is just a fake marriage?" _Kagura thought worriedly.

" Now, Kagura, would you like to stay in our state tonight? I'm sure Inutaisho here have some extra rooms for you" Grandma asked.

Kagura nodded. "Yes, of course" she said.

Izayoi stood and ushered Kagura to her room.

" Now I think it's now time for you to sleep Inuyasha" grandma said.

" But grandma it's to--" Inuyasha trailed off noticing his dad's warning glare.

"All right" he gave in and marched to his room.

Grandma turned to Inutaisho. " Now, I think I need some explanation" she said, hard.

"An explanation?" he asked.

" Yes. I'm really disappointed about this whole marriage thing" she stated. There was an eerie silence filled the big dining room. " I understand…I know that this marriage was a real sudden and, we barely know the girl" Inutaisho said.

" Dear it's not about the girl…it's about Sesshoumaru…he had grown so much but I still think that your son is making a very hasty decisions…you know marriage is a very sacred thing, but I understood the fact that Sesshoumaru and Kagura loved each other and I will be in real disappointment if I found out that they had broken apart" she stated clearly. " we shall see him tomorrow" and with that she walked up to her quarters.

Inutaisho sighed. " Yes mother is right, Sesshoumaru is making such a hasty decision and if they ever broke apart he shall learn his lessons"

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been dialing Kagura's cell phone number few hundred times which made him really ticked off and a **bit** worried.

* * *

" Dear, if you want to take a shower, your bathroom is right then to the left…I believe there are couple clean towels left by Sesshoumaru before he moved out, if you need anything…just call me or the maids and we'll be up as soon as possible" Izayoi said.

Kagura nodded. And with that she walked out of the room and Kagura flopped down Sesshoumaru's old bed. She couldn't help but to notice a collection of toy cars that was aligned neatly by a shelf, and some paper cranes? " Why would Sesshoumaru make so much paper cranes?" then her cell phone vibrated. But before she could flip it open she noticed a sign that says " You have 10 missed calls"

" Kagura!! Where are you!!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed on the phone.

" I'm in your room" she said calmly.

Sesshoumaru was in his room. Studied the place but she's not there.

"Kagura don't play games with me I'm standing right here!! In my room!!" he said.

" Stupid I'm at your house…Your Mom's house" she chuckled. " Why'd you call me for?"

" Well…I need food" Sesshoumaru reasoned dumbly.

" Sesshoumaru your old enough to cook your own food you know! Besides you have credit cards and you can drive yourself to a restaurant or something" Kagura said.

" Nah…I already ate, anyways aren't you coming home?" He said. _Fudge wrong words!_

"No…your grandma insisted that I stay" Kagura said as she flopped down a chair by a small study desk.

"Grandma's here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, and boy is she a sweet thing,"

" That's what you think" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kagura raised her eyebrow.

" Well I just remembered when I was a kid she use to spank _us_" Sesshoumaru said.

"Us? You mean you and Inuyasha?" Kagura asked.

" Uh…yeah…" Sesshoumaru stammered.

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence filled the line it was cut off when Kagura starts to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing its just that this picture of you…" Kagura laughed.

"Yeah what of it?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Nothing its just that your wearing some kind of brownish shorts, white polo and_ RED SUSPENDERS_!!" Kagura laughed harder with the mention of the 'red suspenders.'

"What's so funny? It was the style back then" Sesshoumaru reasoned. "Besides its our stupid school uniform!"

"Yeah right! I bet you enjoyed wearing it!" Kagura said as she wiped some laughter tear on her left eye.

Sesshoumaru can't help but to smile on how she laughs, it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. "I bet you look much ridiculous than I do before!"

"NO WAY!! You looked very funny in this!" she said still laughing.

Kagura stopped laughing, Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "What? Out of laughter already?" he said.

" No…who is this girl?" she asked.

An eerie silence filled the air. Sesshoumaru was speechless.

"Uh Sesshoumaru?"

" She's my sister…Rin " Sesshoumaru stuttered as if he was crying or something.

" Oh cool!…umm your like what 7 years old here and she's like 4 here…I bet now she's like one pretty teenager" Kagura said as she held the picture frame with Sesshoumaru and his sister.

"No…" he said.

" Pardon?" Kagura said.

"No…she's not" Sesshoumaru stammered. After that there was an awkward silence filled the line that is when it dawned Kagura.

" You don't mean…?" Kagura asked with an uncertainty on her voice.

"She died…" Sesshoumaru said.

" Oh…damn…What happened to her?" Kagura said.

"She died because of cancer…when I was a kid she was diagnosed that she has blood cancer and there is nothing else my dad could do but to have her in the hospital to make the pain go away…but I know that whenever she was confined In the hospital the pain did not go away…but instead the pain increases….my dad thought her to be strong I never saw Rin cried I only saw Izayoi cry…but I don't see why should she cry over my sister…she wasn't part of the family before she was just a friend of father's…"

There was another silence between the line.

" Kagura..?"

"Oh…huh?" she said as she wipe some tears.

"Are you crying?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not!" she lied.

"Oh okay then…so your not going home right?" he asked.

"Huh?…Oh no I'm not" Kagura said.

"Okay then you take care of grandma…Bye" he said and with that without waiting for a proper goodbye from Kagura he hanged up.

"That Sesshoumaru!…I guess that was too much opening for him,"

* * *


	9. Meet my side of my family

**Keane: Ho I think this chapter is short**

**Stephanie: You think? -raise brows-**

**Austin: Thanks for the memories? **

**Stephanie: What the fuck are you talking about?**

**Keane: I think he meant Thanks for the reviewers LMFAO!**

**Stephanie: Moron...**

**Keane: Please read and review!**

**Austin: -singing- They say I only think in a form crunching mumbers... (steph typed this part! I just heard Austin singing it right now and I don't think he's got time time to type lol) **

**Austin: What the fuck are you doing?  
Keane: Please excuse them..it's a cousin's thing...you know fighting all the time...anyways I guess I should say: ENJOYY...**

**Stephanie: That's my line!**

**Keane: Too late!**

**Austin: Thanks for the memories thanks for the memories see he taste like you only sweeter one night... -singing- **

**Stephanie: LOL here's chapter 9...sorry we're kinda stalling...**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Meet my side of my Family_

* * *

Kagura woke up inside Sesshoumaru's old room, she quickly put her robes on and ran downstairs only to see Inuyasha kissing a girl by the large oak door. Kagura cleared her throat, causing Inuyasha to look at her and the girl he was kissing, turned into cranberry red.

" Uh yes?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Where's grandma?"

"I don't know she's probably in the kitchen" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh okay thanks…and one piece of advice…next time bring your girlfriend inside your room before kissing her or you might get_ spank_ by your grandmother like when you were a kid" Kagura said as he gave Inuyasha a wink.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sulked.

Kagura gave the strange girl a wink, only to see her grew more red.

* * *

"Ah…Kagura dear," grandma greeted.

"Oh…Hey good morning grandma," Kagura greeted bowing her head for gesture.

"Ah, good morning indeed…Kagura dear, we will be leaving soon to pick up Sesshoumaru so we can settle this wedding"

" Yeah…sure…" Kagura said. _" Wait settle? The wedding's in a week from now?" _

" Well do carry on,"

Kagura ran back upstairs to take a brief shower and rushed back inside Sesshoumaru's bedside closet only to find that she don't have anything to wear.

" Oh crap…" she muttered." I forgot I don't live here…now what am I supposed to do?"

It's been 30 min since Kagura sat by Sesshoumaru's old bed, hair dripping and only a piece of towel large enough to cover her slender body.

"Kagura, dear are you ready yet?" came Izayoi's voice.

"Oh…uhmm you can come in I guess" Kagura said.

"Why is there something wrong?"

"Well sort of…" Kagura managed to sat.

" Well whatever it is I'm sure we-- OH!!" Izayoi exclaimed.

" Well?" Kagura said. " Am I in trouble?"

" No your not in trouble…but dearie you'd get cold if you don't change" Izayoi chuckled.

"Yeah…I would have changed about an hour ago but…I don't have anything to wear" Kagura said.

"Well you should have told me…well I'd be right back…I'm just going to check on my closet if there's something you could wear…wait what size are you?"

"Uhmm…I'm size two…"  
"Mmmm…Kagura we need to work on that….your too skinny for a girl your age" Izayoi lessoned and with that she walked towards her room.

"Mmmm…what does she think am I? 67 years old?…my size is not too small for my age…I'm just 25...and I think size two is kind of fat…" Kagura halted through her mind.

After a few more minutes Izayoi came by the door with beige blazers with matching white blouse and beige skirt pass an inch her knees.

"Well I think this is size 2, it belongs to me…of course in my younger age" Izayoi said.

Kagura despise the clothing, to her it looks like a pair of clothes form the 60's.

" Ok then dear, I'll leave you now." Izayoi said and with that she proceeded to the door.

" Ok this looks fashionable…….yeah on 1560!" Kagura muttered. Her eyes gazed on the digital clock which read 9:30. "Oh Dammit!"

**

* * *

**

"Dad!! Come take a look!! Kagura's getting married!!" Yuri exclaimed as she ran to the mansion's kitchen where, her mom and dad having a nice conversation.

Yuri's dad spit the coffee he was drinking. "Say what?!"

"Now, now Charles…" Yuri's mom said.

" Let me see?" He said. " Sesshoumaru Lee?!, Are to be married to Kagura Soma"

"Can we see her dad?" Yuri pleaded.

" Hmmm…of course we shall fly to Japan right away"

**

* * *

**

Kagura slipped inside the black car. Taking a graceful seat next to Izayoi, she glanced to the left catching some scene from the tinted window. A few minutes later, her mansion was seen, she let out a sigh knowing that she'll see, the _beast_. Sesshoumaru.

" Is something the matter dear?" Grandma asked.

"Oh….Nothing really grandma" She reasoned.

"Are you sure?" She demanded raising one eyebrow.

Kagura nodded, annoyed. She hates it whenever people ask her questions like that.

"Hm…well then let's go, Sesshoumaru is waiting," Izayoi cut in.

" Yes,"

Izayoi turned her gaze back to her now-reluctant husband, knowing that he and Sesshoumaru had this misunderstandings, Izayoi decided to stand next to him and fix him a look that says, "_It's your son's wedding you should atleast come and greet him" _

Knowing what that look means, Inutaisho sighed wistfully and followed Izayoi's lead.

The old woman, who was standing next to Kagura proceeded on to knocking the white oak door.

Sesshoumaru detached himself from the comfort of his chair to open the door.

" Ah…! Sesshoumaru!! My grandson!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as soon as his grandmother cling to him tightly and warmly.

"Grandmother…?"he stammered.

"Now look at you!…I supposed you did a very good job on choosing one mate, my dear" the old lady remarked.

"I supposed," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well? Are you not going to usher us inside?" she questioned.

"Right," Sesshoumaru said as he open the door wider, that is when he caught his father's look on his face, he couldn't help but to look down to his shoes seeing that his step-mother was looking straight at him. Kagura just blinked by the interactions between them.

" Now isn't this lovely!" Grandma pointed out, as she study the whole mansion. " Don't you think?" looking at his own son, Inutaisho.

Grandmother frowned as soon as she realized that there was no reply on her question.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagura back.

"What do you thing your doing?!" she snapped.

"Why did you bring father here?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I did not bring him!" Kagura spat. " He don't want to go really, but Izayoi insisted he'd come... and your grandma,"

"Very well indeed…well how bout you go and make some tea," Sesshoumaru said as he pushed her to the kitchen to make some tea.

--

" Now, now dear, it's your first son's marriage…I mean, you should really forget about the past…move on--"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. All 3 pair of eyes looked at him by then.

"We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room," Sesshoumaru declared and ushered everyone to the designated drawing room for tea.

Inutaisho lightly snorted by the way Sesshoumaru act in front of his mother. But Izayoi scolded him silently which made him sulked like Inuyasha usually does.

" Wait here…" Sesshoumaru stated as he stopped from his forward movements as soon as he reached the entrance for the west drawing room. Once more he faced the hazy glass door and gracefully entered and slid the door shut.

" Kagura what's taking you?!" He shot.

"What?!...oh please give me a break!" Kagura retorted. "You know its not that easy…"

"Of course its easy!!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Well if its easy you do it!!" Kagura screeched annoyingly.

"Fine…give me that!" Sesshoumaru talked as he snatch the tea cup from her, " Kagura, make yourself useful and entertain them ," Sesshoumaru ordered.

" Is that a command or a request?" Kagura said quirking eyebrows.

" Command…" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

With that remark, Kagura growled in frustration. " Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around!"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head up, and cleared his throat, "I'm your future husband," he said with a smirk. Before Kagura could protest, Sesshoumaru began.

"And don't forget, if you didn't help me you wouldn't get your little house back" he added with a mischievous smirk crossing his lips.

Kagura snarled and shut the door behind her. " AHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!" She growled not noticing 3 pairs of eyes looking at her with a bemused look on their faces.

"Dearie are you okay?" grandma asked.

Kagura's eyes wide open when she finally realized that they were watching her with such interest, she couldn't spoke up so she decided to nod her head--dumbly.

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru finally popped out from the door and declared to everyone that the tea was ready. After an hour of chatter--business--ok wedding arrangements talks, there was a knock heard throughout the whole mansion.

"I'll get it" Kagura offered. Izayoi nodded for approval.

Kagura ran to the door to answer it only to be greeted by her hyper cousin, Yuri Matsumi.

"Kagura!!" Yuri shouted.

"Uh…Yuri?" Kagura said.

"Kagura!! How could you not tell us that the wedding is a week from now?!" Yuri whined.

"Yeah Kagura, no fair!" a familiar voice coming from behind Yuri spoke.

"Uncle Charles?!" Kagura said.

"Yep that's my name don't wear it here!" he said spreading his arms around, waiting for Kagura to once more cling to his arms.

"Oh uncle Charles!! How I have missed you!" Kagura said as she commenced on giving Charles a big hug.

"Now…where is this little boyfriend of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah Kagura I thought you said that boyfriends are just pain in the neck!" Yuri teased with a smirk.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" came Kagura's bemused question.

"The man you are to be married in a week," Charles said, confused.

" Yeah Kagura your _boyfriend_" Yuri teased.

"Oh _that_ boyfriend," Kagura hanged.

" Oh my Kagura, Naraku would be so proud that her only daughter is soon to be married, I bet if he's ever here he'd be as happy as I am," Yuri's mom talked.

Knowing that Kagura hates it when people talked about her parents, Yuri gave her mom a look that says, " Mom, not helping,"

"Kagura what's taking yo--" Sesshoumaru trailed off seeing new visitors "Uh Kagura?" He turned to his future 'wife'

" Oh, Uncle Charles, meet my 'fiancé', Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru, my Uncle Charles"

" It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru," Charles said as he commenced to shake his hands. "It's a pleasure too," came Sesshoumaru's polite reply.

Yuri walked towards him, eyes widened.

"This is soo cool!" she squealed.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagura's cousin a fake smile.

"My side of my family is in the west drawing room , come in for some tea," Sesshoumaru said and turned to walk back in the west drawing room.

Yuri's mom raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow by the way Sesshoumaru act in front of them, His fiancée's closest relatives.

"C'mon Ruth let's meet the in-laws!" Charles turned to his wife with enthusiasm.

"Coming…" Ruth said with a tone of reluctance

* * *

"Now, now Inutaisho, don't get irritated…this drawing room is far more better than your own drawing room…I wonder if those two is going to live here once this marriage is settle,"

Sesshoumaru once more cleared his throat, having 3 pairs of eyes paid attention to the stoic actor, Kagura spoke, " Mmmm…meet my closest relative," Kagura manage to stammer. Sesshoumaru gave her a look that says, " It's called a nice introduction…"

Kagura shrugged as Charles proceeded to shake Sesshoumaru's dad's hand.

"Ah, the proud parent of Sesshoumaru Lee," Kagura's uncle remarked.

Inutaisho almost snorted but he manage to withheld that snort that was willing to be freed from his throat.

" How are you?" came Kagura's auntie's soft greeting as she shook Sesshoumaru's mom's hands and proceeded to give grandmother a nice hug.

As this wonderful greetings, but yet with a tinge of being sarcastic from Sesshoumaru's Dad, both Sesshoumaru and Kagura are exchanging cold glances at each other, Yuri watch the two with such amusement, finally to release the tensions between the two she spoke, " So when are we going to pick up our outfits?" innocently.

Everyone stopped, including Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

" Uhmm…" Kagura buzzed.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared at Yuri.

Yuri blinked that everyone grew silent; Yuri is a hyper person who really hates silence.

" Well?" She continued.

Both Sesshoumaru's parents and Kagura's auntie and uncle--including grandmother gazed over Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

" We shall settle it tomorrow," came Sesshoumaru's almost cold reply.

" Oh…then…what church is the ceremony will take place?…did you guys choose a nice reception?" came Yuri's hyper questions.

" Receptions? Come on Yuri…I handle that," Charles pointed out with confidence.

Inutaisho raised one elegant eyebrow, but his ebony raised brows were hidden under his silver bangs.

After the tea from the west drawing room took place, they all settle in the living room and had another nice chat.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura intently, " Do you mind?" Kagura grumbled under her breath. Sesshoumaru quickly turned his face to his grandmother who was having a nice chat with Ruth, Kagura's auntie.

" Ah, it's getting late, we should get going," Inutaisho announced.

"Oh my, that's right, we'll be here tomorrow, to have this marriage settle as soon as we can," Grandmother said.

After Sesshoumaru's side of the family had left,

"Uhmm…uncle Charles where are you going to stay," Kagura asked.

"Where else…of course we'll stay here my dear Kagura!," he chuckled.

"Great!" Kagura voiced with a slight tone of sarcasm which lucky kept unheard by Charles.

* * *

**Keane: Short? Yes it is kinda short...but hope you liked it!**

**Austin: Thanks for the memories...I mean Reviewers! **

**Stephanie: Don't forget to click that cute lil button over there! I can see it.**

**Keane: Pfft! -rolls eyes- Till next time...probably in two days or so... PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Austin: Uh huh... -turns on iPod and starts listening to Thanks for the Memories...**


	10. Strangers in the night

**Keane: Ok this chapter is up! **

**Stephanie: pfft thanks to me!**

**Keane: it's my plot **

**Stephanie: but I still typed it all although I have tons of HW in Social Studies, but I trust you did it Austin?**

**Keane: Hello he's in the hospital -DUH-**

**Stephanie: Uh-huh -rolls my eyes- **

**Keane: Chapter 10! **

* * *

**Recap...**

_Uhmm…uncle Charles where are you going to stay," Kagura asked._

"_Where else…of course we'll stay here my dear Kagura!," he chuckled._

"_Great!" Kagura voiced with a slight tone of sarcasm which lucky kept unheard by Charles. _

_ ------------------------------------_

_ 10. Strangers In the Night_

_ --------------------------------------_

Upon hearing this Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, knowing that there's only three bedrooms in the whole palace; it was perfect, but having three bedrooms with such big mansion isn't that perfect like he thought it was.

Kagura was thinking the same too, knowing that Yuri wouldn't sleep in the same room with both her parents, she had a feeling that she'd share the night with the beast. Sesshoumaru

"Uh Yuri where do you plan to sleep?" Kagura asked in a whisper way.

"Kagura don't you not remember? Your bedroom of course but, I know that you'd prefer to sleep with your super handsome boyfriend I don't mind sleeping by my self!"

"But--"

"Don't worry my cousin, I can handle my self just fine,"

" I don't---"

"Now, why don't you show mom and dad their room I'm sure they're both tired and you know what happens when mom's gets cranky right?"

Kagura sighed. "Fine,"

--

" Kagura," Sesshoumaru called.

"What?!" She snapped.

" You sleep in the couch,"

"What?!"

He pointed at the couch.

" Oh there Mister! There is no way I'm sleeping there! Why don't you sleep there since you're the man!" Kagura barked.

" Being a man doesn't make any difference,"

"Yes it does,"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and proceeded to the room's bathroom; few minutes later he finally came out wearing his black silk pajamas, and commenced on tucking himself with the thick white sheets.

Kagura watch him as he enjoys the comfort of the bed.

"Kagura," he called.

"What?!" she snapped.

" If you are not to sleep, how about consider me sleeping and turn off the lights,"

"Sleep?! And where the hell do you think I should sleep?!" She growled.

" Couch,"

"There's no way in hell your gonna make me sleep on that piece of furniture,"

Sesshoumaru sat upright and leveled a glare at Kagura, he turned his eyes to his left, and a mischievous smirk formed his face.

He gestured at Kagura.

"What?!"

" I thought you want to sleep on the bed?"

"Yeah--"

"Then what are standing there for?"

"_If it weren't for Miroku and Sango this wouldn't happen, ever" _

" Kagura," He once more called.

" What?!"

" I believe I have business matters to attend to tomorrow morning and I don't want to hear Hitomi's whining first thing in the morning , "

"_Or hear father's naggings," _he continued silently on his mind.

"Fuck you bastard! Who said I'm _sleeping _with you!" Kagura cussed.

" Then I guess couch is the best option," he spoke and once more laid his body onto the bed.

"Lights,"

"What?!"  
"Turn off the lights,"

At that remark made Kagura growled out of frustration and proceeded to turn off the lights. She walked towards the bed and grabbed some pillows and proceeded on the couch to sleep.

Kagura couldn't sleep, toss and turning was all she did for the past 30 minutes as she lay on the offending piece of furniture, Despite all of Kagura's suffering, Sesshoumaru himself couldn't sleep. Forcing himself that the only reason why he couldn't sleep is because of Kagura making those rustling sounds.

"Keep it down will you," Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kagura sat upright, with a tinge--ok a lot of trace of annoyance crossing her features.

" How bout you sleep here!! And we'll see how comfortable you can get!" Kagura retorted.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards her, "Less complaining more sleeping," he spoke as he pulled Kagura to his chest and pick her up.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kagura snapped.

" Sleep," he said as he tuck her in. Kagura watched him as he walked on the other side of the bed to continue his sleep.

"Okay mister! didn't you remember the contract?! Were not supposed to sleep in the same bed!" Kagura sat.

Sesshoumaru sat--again, and get something from the bedside closet.

"Now what are you up to?" Kagura demanded.

Sesshoumaru took the copy of his 'marriage contract' and ripped it apart.

"Happy now?, now go to sleep," He voiced as once more he laid his body flat on the bed they shared. Sesshoumaru could feel the motion of the bed that she herself resigning to get a comfortable sleep.

" Stubborn woman," He muttered under his breath.

" What?!" She buzzed.

Sesshoumaru turned for a retort only to find himself nose to nose to her.

Kagura's eyes widened, then she blushed as soon as she realized what an awkward position they are in. Sesshoumaru turned. " Kagura," He spoke not realizing that he's blushing too. "What?!" She snapped.

" Go to sleep,"

The next morning, Grandmother and the others arrived early.

" Uhmm, say Charles is Kagura and Sesshoumaru ready?" She asked Kagura's uncle.

"Well I believed that they are both still sleeping," He said as he takes a good sip from his coffee.

"Oh my, it's late, better go wake them up," Grandma said and commenced on walking up the stairs to the master's bedroom where Kagura and Sesshoumaru slept that night.

She carefully slid the hazy glass door, only to see them sleeping while Kagura using Sesshoumaru's chest as her pillow and Sesshoumaru held her side. Grandmother suppressed a giggle.

"Maybe, I'll let them sleep, I guess _something happened _last night," she quietly remarked. She gracefully slid the door back and walked down.

After few more minutes Kagura's eyes are slowing cracking open,

_Beating heart? Warm pillow? Warm arms on my shoulder? Silver hair-- hold it! Please someone tell me that I'm not sleeping with Sesshoumaru! _

Kagura sat upright only to realized that she did slept with him.

" What the fuck happened last night?!" She muttered under her breath.

She saw the piece of the contract. "Oh yeah…." She remembered that _nothing _happened last night, but then again how come when she came to her senses, how come she was held close by Sesshoumaru._ "Was he holding me?"_

Kagura shook her head. _"Get a hold of yourself, Kagura! How could I think of things like that!…remember he's a beast and he's the last guy in my list," _

" I see we're wake?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh…yeah," she said with a light pink blush.

"Are you okay? Is the room temperature fine?" He asked with mockery knowing that she's blushing.

"Know what we better get ready," Kagura said trying to hide the fact that she's embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and followed after her.

"Damn," she muttered.

"What?," Sesshoumaru said as he picked his toothbrush and place an amount of toothpaste.

"My toothbrush is in the other room," Kagura said.

"Go get it," he suggested as he commenced on brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, remember Yuri slept in my room, if I entered my room then she would suspect that we sleep in different rooms," Kagura said, annoyed.

"Kagura," He called.

"What?"

"Were not married _yet_…"

"And?…"

"Means it's okay if we still don't sleep in the same room," He spoke spitting amount of toothpaste onto the sink.

"_Damn, how come he always know what to say??" _Kagura thought.

Without another word Kagura left the master's bedroom's bathroom to get her toothbrush on her own room.

--

"Morning Kagura!" Yuri greeted cheerfully.

"Ack! Yuri you shouldn't sneak up on people like that makes them nervous!!," Kagura retorted.

"Well, Kagura what happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagura sweat.

" I know that last night was the first night you slept with him," Yuri said.

"How did you--"

"Toothbrush…"

"Oh right…" Kagura sighed.

"So?"

"So what?"

" Gods Kagura what happened?"

" Okay Yuri where are you going in this?"

"C'mon I just want to know okay," Yuri said.

" Nothing happened, period,"

"Yeah right," Yuri mocked. "I don't believe you,"

"Fine," Kagura said walking away.

"No, Kagura just tell me," Yuri pleaded.

"Alright, we just slept," Kagura said.

"That it?"

"Yuri…" Kagura warned.

"Surely there's more…"

"No there ain't more! See you downstairs in a minute," Kagura said shutting the door behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Once that she opened it back, she let out a piercing shriek. There Sesshoumaru stood only in his boxers. Sesshoumaru watch her turned into cherry red.

" Get dress!!!" Kagura ordered turning back.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and commenced on putting on his clothes.

" You know if your embarrass you can always go out," he suggested.

"No way! I need to brush my teeth," Kagura said.

"Then you should've brush your teeth in your room," Sesshoumaru voiced as he finish buttoning up his shirt.

"I can't," Kagura reasoned.

"Why not?" he raised one eyebrows.

"Because Yuri won't let me be…Keep asking me unnecessary questions," Kagura said.

"Unnecessary? What unnecessary questions?" Sesshoumaru echoed.

"Stuff…" Kagura said and her toothbrush fell off the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked at the toothbrush, he raised his eyebrow once that Kagura stayed frozen and did not even bother to pick it up. He slowly moved towards her and bend to pick the pink toothbrush, " Hurry up grandma's waiting," He whispered. Before he could exit the room he tossed her toothbrush and gave her a wink.

"_He looks hot---- wait just a fucking minute did I just said that he looks hot??!! Could it be that I'm falling for the beast? No way in hell!! I will never fall for Sesshoumaru! The only reason I said that because----well he is rather charming----" _Kagura shook her head. _What the hell did he do to me?!---I wont fall for his---him being overwhelming----overwhelming??? Do I think he's overwhelming?! No, no, no, no, and NO!!!!!!!!! okay Kagura just chill, it's Sesshoumaru we're talking about here… okay…I'm chill, cool…not even thinking about Sesshoumaru…okay I'm fine, just fine._

As soon as Kagura done brushing her teeth she took a brief shower and ran her own room where she puts her clothes. "Okay this outfit is cool enough," Kagura said.

As soon as she's done, she marched down to the kitchen where all of them waiting for her. Sesshoumaru saw her walking toward them, he walked to meet her.

"Bout time you came," he mocked. She leveled a glare.

_Okay I was wrong there is no way I'm going to fall for this teasing bastard!_

"Ah Kagura don't you look astounding in that outfit? Well let's get going ok" grandma said.

Kagura nodded. And they all proceeded to the car that will take them to the wedding shop where unexpected things might happen.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Keane: please review! **


	11. Fiasco at the wedding shop & culprits

**Keane: well chapter 11**

**Stephanie: -sigh- me thinks this is...err...nvm **

**Keane: Thanks for the reviewers**

**Stephanie: Since Austin's not here... this is supposed to be his line: We do not own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura...Ugh you get the point **

**Keane: Sheesh someone's cranky **

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Slight fiasco at the wedding shop and Culprits

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a long ride to the wedding shop they finally arrived.

"Oh my isn't this a marvelous shop!" Grandma complimented.

The whole group was divided into two groups the man's group was ushered by a nice lady named Kaguya while the women's group was ushered by another pleasing lady who called herself, Satomi.

Kagura walked up the wooden platform in front of a big mirror where she could see her self wearing a white wedding gown with lots of sequence.

"I look like a disco ball," She muttered as she walk back inside the fitting room.

She picked up a long pinkish satin dress with mesh films underneath.

" It looks puffy on me," with that she ran back inside the fitting room. This time she picked up a strapless dress with silk strings tied neatly at the back, it has three layers of marvelous kind of fabrics.

Everyone else clapped their hands seeing that the dress was perfect on Kagura. Everyone stopped when Sesshoumaru entered the room wearing white tuxedo, with a matching white tie.

"_White? White? how come everything he wears is white? I mean not like in day to day basis but white? My dress is white? What? was he try to partner it with this stupid dress?" _

Sesshoumaru walked towards his soon to be 'bride' he held out his hands.

"What are you up to?" Kagura said under her breath.

Sesshoumaru gave her a wink. "May I present to you my 'bride'" He said with tone of honor?

"_Okay ever since this morning, when I woke up, he's really freaking me out!, what's with him!" _

" May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru stared at her intently waiting for a reply. But when it did not came he grabbed her hands and waist, and there they started to waltz.

"What the hell are you up to?" Kagura whispered.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. " Nothing…."

"Then why are you dancing with me?" Kagura raised one eyebrow.

"Because I want to,"

"_Because he wants to? Okay this guy is totally freaking me out!!---oh no everybody's staring, this is a total fiasco!" _Kagura panicked in her mind.

"I didn't know you can't dance…this is the tenth times you stepped on my foot," Sesshoumaru whispered to her ears.

"A better dance instructor will do," Kagura muttered sarcastically.

"May I have this dance?" Charles asked Ruth. Both of them proceeded next to Sesshoumaru and Kagura to do their own thing.

Izayoi let out a smile creep on her pale features as she looked at her husband.

"May I have this dance?" Izayoi asked her reluctant husband.

"Huh?…err…of course my dear," Inutaisho stammer.

Izayoi and Inutaisho stood next to Sesshoumaru and Kagura to waltz.

Inutaisho couldn't help but notice that both Sesshoumaru and Kagura exchanging some kind of scowling at each other.

"My Dearest, I couldn't help but notice, but is it me or this two are glaring at each other?" he whispered.

" My, my it's some kind of _gesture_ that they _love _each other,"

"Love each other? They're scowling at each other how can you call that love? I think something's fishy about that," Inutaisho raised his eyebrow.

"You just don't get it do you? Kids these days are far more different than the kids in our younger days, I mean they do weird things and us adults thinks that those things they do are bad, but for them it's strange way of something good," Izayoi explained.

" Sure…." Inutaisho managed. _" But still it's kinda off that way…" _he continued silently through his mind.

The song ended and Kagura sighed a relief.

"Glad that's over," Kagura mumbled.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"I do believe that you should be attending some kind of dance tutor before the wedding…" Sesshoumaru whispered on her ear.

"You think so?" Kagura said sarcastically.

"Is everything alright here?" Grandma asked.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at each other. "Err…sure…everything's fine…" Kagura stammered.

"Are you sure?" Grandma said.

" Grandma…we should eat lunch…let's get going…" Sesshoumaru cut off and with that he turned back to the hallway that lead him to the men's department.

" Precisely…" Grandma spoke, a slight disappointment was seen on her face for the first time for Kagura.

"_Sesshoumaru…how come you always know…just what to say…?…I mean…even with his grandmother…he just act so cold," _

After the slight fiasco, according to Kagura it was indeed a fiasco because of her and the beast dancing together. Both families proceeded to the finest restaurant around the city and had nice chat, but between Kagura and Sesshoumaru a tension filled the spaces between them.

"Do you mind?" Kagura demanded.

"No, do you?"

"Drop it,"

Sesshoumaru's phone rang.

" Excuse me but I should take this," he said politely and walked across the room to answer his annoying little phone.

--

"What do you want Hitomi," Sesshoumaru greeted.

"You have forgotten have you Sesshoumaru?"

"I do believe that I have not forgot anything…" Sesshoumaru shot.

" And I do believe that you have photo shoots to attend to and we were waiting for you but you did not came which made us the company lost $ 10,000!!" Hitomi said in voice that started calmly to a piercing whining.

"I believe that attended matters to my secretary last night to tell you to cancel all my appointments or any photo shoots that I have for today and for the next month.."

"Yes, Kaori had mention something about that…"

"Then why do I seem to hear your whining?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

" Because I decline…I wouldn't allow you…you have a contract," Hitomi declared.

"Yes I do remember signing contracts but do you not remember? It indicates in the contract that if I ever had a very important matters to attend to, you shall grant any favorable vacations I ask you," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Precisely,"

"Then I guess I'll just see you in my wedding, Hitomi," And with that he hanged up.

--

"Who was that?" Kagura asked.

"It's Hitomi…."

"Why'd he call for…he's coming over?"

"I don't think so…he called because he don't want to set my vacation,"

"Oh…"

----

"Goodbye grandma…we'll see you tomorrow!" Kagura cheerfully waved her hands as if she was happy that they left. She turned and realized that the burden has not left the building quite yet…her uncle and auntie was still inside the house and won't leave not until the wedding celebrations are over.

"Dammit, this wedding is such a hindrance to my freedom!" Kagura muttered under her breath.

" Kagura," Charles called.

"Yes," Kagura answered.

"We are going to have a dinner with a business associate who happened to be here in Japan…we will be gone for couple of hours okay…?"

"Oh….yeah sure…is Yuri coming?"

"No, but I will drop her off to the mall…would you like to come?"

"Actually I think I need a rest," Kagura stated.

"Very well, just rest now my dear daughter…we'll be back soon," Charles said.

" Ok…" Kagura said and with that she walked upstairs and accidentally walked into the room where Sesshoumaru was about to change his boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing?!…" Kagura said as she turned into cranberry red.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, standing there with only a black beaters and his boxers on.

" How come your changing right in the room?!" Kagura yelled.

"I don't see your point,"

"I meant use the bathroom when your going to change! You know were stuck in the same room until my uncle goes back to Paris!"

"It's called knocking," He stated.

" Well how should I know?! How bout next time you change in the bathroom!" Kagura snapped and with that she walked off shutting the door as hard as the sliding door can go.

" I don't see any big deal about me in this, I was just about to change and when she walked in and how dare she nag me about it, I mean I'm still wearing my beaters and my boxers, she's pathetic"

Later…

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Kagura!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the master's bedroom to the master's bedroom's bathroom.

"What?!" Kagura snapped.

"Door," he said.

"What?!"

"Get the door,"

" Can't you I'm in the shower!" Kagura snapped. "why don't you get it,"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said as he detach himself from the nice comfortable bed.

--

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Is Kagura home?" a 26 year old boy said.

"Answer my question who are you?"

" Oh my are you Sesshoumaru Lee?" a 25 year old lady said.

" Yes, and who are you," Sesshoumaru said, annoyed.

"Oh were Kagura's dearest friends and were here to greet you,"

"Kagura is not here," he said and commenced on shutting the door on their faces.

"No, Sesshoumaru please…we need to see her," the 26 year old boy placed his hands on the door so that the door won't shut on their faces.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "Come in," he said reluctantly.

The two studied the place intently as if they wanted to steal or something dumb like that.

"Stay here, don't move" Sesshoumaru ordered as he walked upstairs to call Kagura.

"Miroku, so Kagura is here all along?" Sango whispered.

"Yes, she is…but for some reason Sesshoumaru is not interested,"

"There something fishy about him,"

"How so?"  
"I mean why did he hide Kagura?"

Miroku shrugged.

--

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru knocked.

"What now Sesshoumaru?" Kagura snapped.

"We have company,"

"So? Can't you just handle them on your own?! I mean it's obviously your company not mines--"

"They claimed to be your friends," Sesshoumaru cut her whining.

"What?! Friends--?" Kagura opened the door revealing Sesshoumaru's deadpan expression. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "They claimed to be your friends…"

"What do you mean? I don't have any other friends except for--Dammit! Miroku and Sango!!" Kagura snapped and with that she shoved Sesshoumaru out of the doorway and ran downstairs.

--

Kagura stopped her pace as soon as she laid her eyes on the so called 'friends'

"Ah Kagura!" Miroku said as he walked towards her. Kagura frowned.

Miroku commenced on hugging her, " Kagura how we've missed you!" Kagura frowned deeper and slapped him.

Miroku touched the red mark on his face, Sango came up from behind grabbing Miroku's arms and send Kagura a scowl of her own. "What the hell was that for?" Miroku yelled.

"Godammit! That was for tricking me and selling my house!!!!!" Kagura snapped.

"Don't you not understand Sango is pregnant!!"

"You could've just ask for money I can fucking give it to you!!!" Kagura spat venomously. Sesshoumaru came behind her. _"So this are her friends who betrayed her," _Sesshoumaru thought. _"They look like some kind of bandits or something_," he added through his mind.

"Kagura we know that you wouldn't lend us money that is why we sold you house! But what's the deal you got It back!" Sango argued.

"What the fuck are you talking about I didn't get--"

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru cut her off before she could reveal their secret.

Kagura turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her facing the two culprits.

"What do you want from Kagura," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"We only wanted to greet you! We read the paper saying that you are to be married in a week," Miroku reasoned.

"Oh that's bullshit! I know that your just here to betray me again and--"

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru warned.

Kagura growled. Sesshoumaru once more turned at Miroku and Sango.

"I believed we got your message…and thank you…now I would like you to get out of _my_ property before I call the security and drag you out here…so that they can hear about you selling Kagura's house without her permission." Sesshoumaru threat calmly.

"_Sesshoumaru…? He's acting like he really did care for me…" _Kagura shook her head mentally. "_Duh…what am I thinking…he's an actor…he's good at those things…" _

"Fine…" Sango said as she and Miroku commenced on walking away.

" So those are your _friends?_" Sesshoumaru asked not turning his back.

"Dammit! Those are not my friends! I _don't_ have friends!"

"But they claim to be your friends Kagura, but seeing that they betrayed you, better watch out before they could do something again," Sesshoumaru stated loud and clear.

"Yes, I know…" Kagura murmured.

"Very well…then I trust not to see them here anymore…" ' _Or anywhere around you…' _he added through his mind not even realizing what it truly means.

" Sesshoumaru…" Kagura whispered silently; Sesshoumaru did not hear her, and turned his back.

Kagura walked into the bathroom and drenched her face with cold water,

"_Why am I feeling this way? Sesshoumaru makes my heart throb harder…but why hell is my heart throbbing hard whenever he acts as if he actually cares for me…although not cause he's Sesshoumaru…the cold bastard…OK THAT'S IT NO MORE THINKING ABOUT HIM!! DAMN WHAT DID HE DO…HIS CHARMS ARE…WELL…OVERWHELMING…BUT… ERRRR…DAMMIT Kagura…JUST DROP IT!!!!!!!!…THAT GUY IS SESSHOUMARU THERE IS NO WAY I'LL FALL FOR HIM!!!!" _

* * *

**Keane: Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	12. Dinner for two

**Keane: hey you guys we've been kind of busy for the past few days... school... football practice.. game... Homecoming game anyways here's chapter 12**

**Stephanie: yes yes yes... Thanks to those last ones who review**

**Austin: And to those who reviews **

**Keane: this one's short don't you think?  
Stephanie: I dunno **

**Austin: -rolls eyes- yes it is so we might update in two days time **

**Keane: yes. here's 12 **

_---------------------------------_

Chapter 12: Dinner for two

----------------------------

" Kagura…" Sesshoumaru knocked.

"What do you want?" Kagura demanded.

"I'm going out to eat…wanna come??" he invited.

"You actually invited me eh? Be out in a sec," Kagura pronounced.

"…"

--

"Now where are we eating?"

"Just watch,"

Kagura gave a scowl. _"There are times when I want to tell him he's a good person, but most of the time I wanna stab him," _

Kagura and Sesshoumaru arrived in a five star restaurant.

A tall waiter pulled the chair for Kagura and carefully placed the menus in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?" Sesshoumaru demanded almost impatiently.

"Ok I want some water…" she said putting the menu down.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow. "Water?"

"You heard me. Just water…"

"…London broil laced with wild mushroom sauce, and get her something you claim to be your specialty," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes sir," the tall waiter said and proceeded to the kitchen to get their orders.

"What the fuck is that for?!" Kagura growled.

"What is the point of coming here if your only getting water?" He countered.

"Well…I just wanted to see what kind of restaurant you go in,"

With that said Sesshoumaru raised his brows. He reached down to his pocket, he pulled out a small blue box and without a warning tossing it to her, landing on her lap.

"What the hell is this?" Kagura demanded.

"We can't get married without your engagement ring," he said reluctantly while taking a good sip from the glass of wine the waiter handed.

"Oh…" Kagura opened the box seeing a three carat diamond ring. "A diamond ring??" She mumbled as she nudge the ring using her thumb.

"Yes, part of the plan…of course your marrying someone like _me,_"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Well would you like it back--" she was cut off by a sound of romantic tune playing towards them. "What the fuck--" Kagura grumbled realizing a musician wearing a formal suite walking towards them playing the tune. She met Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. " why are you--" she trailed off seeing him sending his hands towards her, once more inviting her to waltz with him…

_Hell no! I'm not dancing with him____ again…_

Kagura noticed Sesshoumaru's look on her. Sesshoumaru pulled her up from her seat and pulled her closer to him, then he whispered.

"Just follow my lead, I'll explain things later after we eat…or if its okay at home,"

"How bout now" Kagura silently countered.

"I can't…just follow,"

Sesshoumaru moved further away from the table and they began to waltz, Kagura noticed that everyone eating in the restaurant had disappeared, only her, Sesshoumaru and the musician are left inside the establishment. "What the hell is going on?" Kagura whispered.

"I told you I'll explain later,"

After they waltz, the waiter finally arrived with the food they had ordered almost fifteen minutes ago.

The dinner was silent but Sesshoumaru was acting peculiar, looking around and looking through the glass window.

"What are you looking around for?" Kagura silently demanded.

"I'll tell you when we get home…or after we eat"

After the dessert was eaten, Sesshoumaru silently paid the bills and ushered Kagura outside.

"Ok tell me now… what the hell's going on?"

"Paparazzi,"

"What?"

"There are paparazzi hiding somewhere inside the establishment,"

"How?"

"Probably someone from the establishments staff called them and they set us up"

"Set us up?"

"Yes, they can have profitable change when they call paparazzi and tell them if a celebrity doing something a regular people do like eating with their fiancée or proposing stuff like that,"

"Oh…then why did you just let them?"

"It's just a simple thing that I don't have time to deal with it I've got more important things to do rather than suing an impudent restaurant,"

"Yeah right…let me handle this…" Kagura said and with that she marched back inside the establishment to take 'legal actions'

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru spoke

" Hey I don't want to spend about 6 months being followed by stupid paparazzi" Kagura continued her pace to in the establishment.

"Hey you!" Kagura yelled pointing at the restaurant's manager.

"Ah Ms. Soma? May I help you? Are there any reviews you can give us?" The red-haired manager said.

"Oh review you say? Of course!" being sarcastic was once again slipping out of her voice. Her specialty.

"Ok were glad to hear your review," she smiled.

"I say you should keep you dirty asses on people's privacy! You can't just call paparazzi and spy on us and get money!" Kagura yelled.

"Well ma'am I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh well one of your staff did!"

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind, the cold stoic voice that almost made Kagura and the red-haired manager jump.

"What?"

"Let's go,"

"What?"

"C'mon your uncle might be home and they don't have the house keys,"

"But--" Kagura trailed off because Sesshoumaru practically had to drag her out of the restaurant. Sesshoumaru just glared.

"What are you doing?!"

"Were going home! The weddings in a week and I don't want any unnecessary ill repute before it"

"…"

--

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised his brows. "What?"

"I just thought about it…what exactly happened…between…err…never mind." Kagura stammer.

"What happened between me and my father?"

"How did you"

"Kagura it's none of your concern,"

"But I said never mind,"

"…"

The ride home was silent, after they arrived Sesshoumaru walked straight up to his room and locked himself in.

"Fucking bastard why can't he just open up atleast sometimes…" Kagura silently murmured. 

**Keane: Please review**


	13. The Wedding: Romantic or Awkward?

**Keane: Two days! as we promised! I think**

**Austin: ...**

**Stephanie: uh huh**

**Austin: Oh yeah we don't own Inuyasha or any otehr characters used in this thingy**

**Stephanie: Thingy? **

**Austin: yeah. thingy **

**Keane: don't forget to review **

**Stephanie: hello! that's supposed to be in the end! **

**Keane: oh wells... here's chapter 13**

**Love and Glamorous**

**by Keane and Austin **

**co-written with: get-crunked**

**Chapter 13: The Wedding: Romantic or awkward**

A week after the encounter with the paparazzi in the restaurant, finally the wedding day has come, everyone was excited…well of course except for the people who are to be married, especially Kagura.

"Kagura chin up it's your wedding," Yuri said.

"Oh right," Kagura said trying to look all cheery since it was her 'wedding.'

"Well Kagura, mom said that the make up artist has arrived and waiting inside the east quarters and yah…the make up artist you hired is like soo annoying!" Yuri whined using her preppy voice.

"Oh right…"

"C'mon!!" Yuri dragged Kagura inside the east quarters.

After an hour of applying, make-up, Kagura finally came out looking gorgeous as ever, she proceeded on her room where Yuri's mother was waiting patiently to help her put on her wedding dress.

"Now dear don't you look wonderful!" Ruth complimented as she straighten Kagura's gown.

"…"

"Now why the long face?" Ruth noticed Kagura's look. "Don't worry dear, your wedding is going to be perfect!"

"Yeah…" Kagura meekly replied.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Kagura may I come in?" came Izayoi's soft rich voice.

"Yes…I guess you may…"

" Ah dear! You look astonishing!" Izayoi clasped her hands tightly. "now, my dear husband wants to see you…"

"Me?" Kagura pointed at herself with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yes, you are my dear…" Izayoi gently chuckled. "Come along now my dear child your wedding is in two hours,"

Kagura walked just behind the shorter woman; as they enter the west drawing room, Kagura's heart began to throb. _'now what does Mr. Lee want to tell me…' _

"Now my dear Inutaisho, here's Kagura…and if you can please make it short I believe that Sesshoumaru is already on his way to the church,"

"Alright," the man sighed.

As Izayoi shuts the door, Kagura was reeling in with nervousness.

"Kagura," he stood.

"Yes Mr. Lee?" Kagura replied bluntly.

"Call me 'DAD'" He widely beamed at her.

"…uh…err…OK…DAD…" she stammered trying to smile.

"You are a special girl indeed,"

"Pardon?"

"Ever since Sesshoumaru's sister Rin passed away shortly after my first wife had died, he never showed any interest with socializing with humans…but you…had showed him the way to melt his heart from the iceberg that kept him from the human race, I would like to say thank you…" Inutaisho explained turning his back to Kagura to fully face her.

Kagura blinked. _' He's thanking me? Oh great now I feel guilty! Ugh! This is real trouble! Now how are we going to end this without Sesshoumaru's dad killing me or Grandma having a heart attack!' _

"Uh sure Mr. Lee," she said. "I mean Dad,"

"Now that I had everything I needed to say, let's get you to the altar ne?" he smiled. With that said Kagura froze. _"Damn…" _

---

"Master Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru turned to face his faithful, yet annoying servant.

"Master, do you know if your bride is on her way? She's ten minutes late actually…"

"I believe that she's on her way with my parents," Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru! Remember us?!" A familiar voice called.

Sesshoumaru turned his back only to see Kagura's 'faithful friends'

"I thought I said not to see you anywhere near us?" Sesshoumaru walked towards them.

"Well it will be rude if we didn't attend our best friend's wedding right?" Miroku reasoned.

"What are you two dirty culprits up to?"

"Culprits?" Sango echoed.

"Master Sesshoumaru! Kagura Soma has arrived!" Jaken ran towards them.

"I see," sending one more warning glare, Sesshoumaru turned to leave, and walked towards the altar.

--

"Oh boy! I can't believe it!!" Yuri squealed.

"Yeah me too…" Kagura muttered sarcastically, but it's too light to be noticed.

Charles sends his arms towards Kagura, looking up she tried to manage a smile.

"You look wonderful," He whispered.

"Thank you,"

With that said, they started to walk towards Sesshoumaru who was waiting beside Inutaisho. Inutaisho looked as if he wanted to tell something to Sesshoumaru but it didn't came out.

"Sesshoumaru please take care of her…" Charles stated with a warm smile as he escort Kagura's hands to his. Sesshoumaru bowed and carefully took Kagura's hands, he then escort her to the altar on their designated chair in front of the priest.

"Oh my!" grandma commenced on wiping some tears.

"There there… this is for Sesshoumaru's good. Good luck Sesshoumaru…" Izayoi murmured.

"I can't believe Kagura's getting married…and were not yet!" Sango exclaimed.

"No worries my dear Sango, were soon to be married too…!" Miroku lightly patted Sango's back.

As this cries of happiness progress, Kagura couldn't help but notice Sesshoumaru still holding her hands.

'_Sesshoumaru you can let go now..' _she mentally noted.

After the exchange of rings and vows as the sign of their 'forever love', the priest gave his blessings, and turned to the both of them with a smile.

"I now pronounce ye husband and wife," The priest casually declared. "You may now kiss the bride," he turned to Sesshoumaru.

There was a thick tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Kagura looked straight to his golden eyes, and she felt awkward, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her waist it was just the perfect fit for his hands, cupped her chin, and leaned down to claim her lips.

Because it was just fake, Kagura made sure she kept her mouth shut the whole time his lips was brushing hers. Although his kiss felt as if it was real.

"Oh my! I haven't seen them kiss before!!" Yuri shrieked. "I need a moment!"

"Calm down Yuri!"

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" Grandma wiped her tears away, she was overjoyed like Yuri.

Hitomi stood by the giant door, as soon as everybody was clapping their hands to the newly weds, he began to clap too but then he smirked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru you don't know how much lost this is,"

"Are you Hitomi Yu!!" a girl at about the age of 22 came up to meet Hitomi.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Yuri Matsumi! Kagura's cousin!"

"Oh! Nice to meet you Ms. Matsumi!"

"Oh call me Yuri, I don't really like proper address," she said awkwardly.

"Okay… Yuri," he said with a light chuckle.

After some wedding pictures were taken, both Sesshoumaru and Kagura arrived in the reception 15 minutes after the wedding ceremony is over; Kagura was late so she did not notice bunch of celebrities came to their 'wedding' . There stood the famous Naomi Matsumi, one of Kagura's cousin and Yuri's famous sister. "Kagura, congratulations!" she came upon her with a large box covered with white wrapper.

"Hey Naomi! Thanks!" Kagura hugged her.

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Congratulations Sesshoumaru Lee. Naomi Matsumi, Kagura's Cousin"

"It's a pleasure…"

She smiled. "Mind if I whisk your lovely wife just for a bit?"

"Sure…" came the muffled reply.

--

"So how you been?" Naomi asked anxiously. "you know I haven't seen you in ages!"

'_Whoa! Yeah I guess it's been a long time! I mean she has English accent!' _

"I've been good I guess, how 'bout you? I heard that you lived with Marquis in Scotland?"

"Well…yes! And you HAVE to meet him! We're getting married too!…well atleast that's what he told me!"

"Well congratulations!" Kagura patted her back.

"Congratulations!? Congratulate yourself! You married Sesshoumaru Lee! I mean who would've thought that you'd marry someone before Yuri!"

" I guess that's kind of…weird" Kagura looked down to her gown.

" Weird! No way it's just that Yuri is kind of flirty and all that is why she couldn't find the one!" Naomi pronounced each word with her English accent pronounced a bit more. "I guess…"

"So tell me how did you meet him?"

"Who?"

"Who else your husband! I bet it was a _fab_ day!"

'_Right of course it was FAB! It was the day when those two hooligans sold my house too. _

"Well we met at the plane…and yah…"

"Oh my I can't imagine!" she said clasping her hands together while catching an odd stare at Sesshoumaru. "Oh my, I guess I better bring you back before your husband gets jealous…" she smiled at Kagura.

"What do you mean jealous?" Kagura said, incredulous.

" You know, he wanted to spend more time with you than these old people in your wedding day!" she giggled.

_Sesshoumaru? Jealous? No way? Not in seven hells he'll get jealous because I'm not hanging out with him! Pfft! No! _

"Nah it's OK," Kagura smirked.

Charles silently walked towards Sesshoumaru who was watching Kagura almost intently.

"Congratulations," he said coming up from behind him offering him a glass of wine.

"Thanks…" Sesshoumaru replied as he politely took the glass on his hands.

"Sesshoumaru I should say that, you may have known Kagura for three years, like what you guys told me…but sometimes Kagura don't tell stuff at all…I'm not saying that you married a person that you don't know but- you should know how much suffering she had gone through…and you seem to be a fine man I know you wouldn't hurt her- but I'm not saying you're going to leave her or something- what I'm trying to say is- please take care of her…" he stated calmly looking straight to Sesshoumaru's eyes.

_Sufferings? You mean __**that**__ Kagura suffered from something? What? I mean her life is all fabulous…but still like what this man said she isn't really the type who talk about herself…_

" Cherish her all the time Sesshoumaru…you know that she had lost her parents about 11 years ago…and now she have a new 'family'…" he slightly patted his back.

Sesshoumaru's eyes for a second was widened.

"Dad! Mom's calling you" Yuri came up. "Oh hi Sesshoumaru," she turned to look at the white haired man.

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and with that given Kagura's uncle left with Yuri.

Now Sesshoumaru left there all alone, he can't help to have a bubble of dismay grew inside him as those words Charles had left him once more rang to his head.

"What's up?" Kagura said coming up from behind him.

He almost let out a loud gasp. "… nothing"

"Oh… I'm just going to see who Marquis is okay?"

"Marquis?" Sesshoumaru echoed.

"Yes, wanna come?" she invited reluctantly.

"Who is Marquis?…Kagura it's your wedding reception and you're flirting already?"

"What? Marquis is Naomi's fiancé and Naomi wants me to meet him" she explained rolling her eyes. "And what's the deal it's not like your jealous or anything right? I mean why would you be jealous?" she harshly shot, not even noticing Sesshoumaru's sudden weird behavior.

'_Of course I'd be jealous, I'm your husband…well atleast that's what people except for the both of us thinks…but still…'_

"Kagura?" Naomi came from behind.

Kagura turned to look at her, then back to Sesshoumaru. "What?"

"…"

"C'mon I see Marquis!" Naomi said as she waved her hands towards the table where a tall, tanned, English guy was seated waving at her back.

"Talk, it helps…" Kagura shrugged.

"…"

"Whatever…I'd be here soon…" she said turning back.

Sesshoumaru watched her turned away from him.

_Why am I feeling jealous? I mean this marriage is all fake nobody except for us know about it. But why do I feel like it's all true and…why do I feel jealous for her being with that guy…_

"Kagura wait…" he said, Kagura halted and turned to look at him with a raised brows.

"I'm…err…coming…" he stammered as he walked towards her and slid his hands to hers without even fully registering his acts; Kagura felt his hands brushing through her hands as he commenced on holding it.

_What the hell is he doing? Is he jealous of me meeting Marquis? I told him he's Naomi's fiance…_

Kagura looked at him through the corners of her eyes then she casually cleared her throat, knowing that route will make Sesshoumaru untie his hands from her; he looked at her and averted his eyes back to the place they were headed to and he didn't even let go of her hands.

_What's he doing?- Oh shit I think I'm blushing! _

**Keane: AND again! please review!**


	14. Publicity: good and bad!

**Keane: kay here you go...**

* * *

**Love and Glamorous **

**by: Keane-and-Austin**

**Chapter 14: Publicity: it's good and bad!**

Another two hours had passed then Sesshoumaru and Kagura slip inside Sesshoumaru's white car and drove to their house to get ready for their 4 month trip.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura turned to him as he switch the ignition on.

"… what?" he replied half focused on the road.

"Are you sure about this plan?- it's not that I'm chickening out or something but what do you think are the effect of this whole thing when the deal is over?" Kagura said softly and all serious which was never heard by Sesshoumaru before.

"…"

There was a long pause as the car came to a halt by the stoplight, he turned to look at her. "The consequences are to be dealt after the effects has shown," he said, deadpan.

"But, I'm not sure what will your family say about me? Won't your reputation be all down by the time we get divorce? Don't you think that the press will think I'm some kind of evil…gold digger?" Kagura said looking at him at his side, waiting for his response.

After a second or two Kagura wasn't sure if it was true or not, there was a sight of Sesshoumaru smiling at her.

"Why would they think you're a gold digger if you're richer than me?"

"…"

"Now, not to worry I want to enjoy my vacation…" the car finally halted in the mansion's garage, Sesshoumaru slipped out of the car.

Kagura was just about to unlock her seatbelt when the car's door on her side was opened and Sesshoumaru sending his hands towards her, a simple yet awkward invitation of helping her out of the car.

"… err thank you…" Kagura stammered as she took his hands and slipped out of the car, pulling the rest of her gown out of the car, her right hand still entangled on Sesshoumaru's hands. After the rest of the gown was out of the car, Kagura walked finally realizing that her hands were still entwined to his, she cleared her throat but he didn't notice but instead he walked to the door with her hands on his, by this time Kagura's flushing. "… err… Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes I have the keys…" he said nonchalantly.

"…err…" she slightly wriggled her wrist causing him to look down and un tangle his hands to hers.

"… I have to get my purse on your car… I forgot… err.. To grab it…" by this time Sesshoumaru finally opened the door and waiting for her to go in, he rolled his eyes at her being so scatty, he tossed her the car keys and off she go to get her purse.

" Ok… well that was really weird…"

_My mother used to tell me that whenever two person develop a comfort zone at each other they wouldn't really notice if you're both making physical contacts… is this what's forming here?… Pfft! I doubted!_

Kagura made her way into the house with her purse tightly on her hands, as soon as she entered she saw Sesshoumaru hauling two Louis vuitton bags. "Hey is that my bag? What are you--"

"I already had Jaken packed your stuff while we're in the reception, I wouldn't wanna waste time…" he said climbing up the stairs to retrieve his own luggage. "Why the rush?" Kagura said walking over to her suitcase. "I haven't even changed… I don't like wearing this thing" she continued as she itched her back for emphasis.

"You have 30 minutes to change" Sesshoumaru said looking at her through the corners of his eye. "Where are we going anyways?" Kagura asked now walking towards Sesshoumaru. " Anywhere I like…"

Kagura raised her brows. "Whatever. Just promise me we're not going anywhere… Romantic…" she said walking past him to her room. Sesshoumaru only stared at her blankly then frowned.

_It's called a honeymoon, of course it has to be somewhere romantic._

He thought it without even registering it's full meaning, he mentally shook his head: _but then again this is just a fake marriage… why is there a need for a romantic place to spend my vacation?_

After 30 minutes both Sesshoumaru and Kagura were once more on the car with Jaken scurrying over to tell Sesshoumaru that his plane would be leaving in two hours.

The ride to the airport was silent, but Kagura decided to break the silence by turning the radio on, but a few minutes later she hit the off button while grumbling something about 'stupid radio stations…' this only made Sesshoumaru chuckle lightly.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Kagura frowned.

Instead of answering Kagura's annoyed question, Sesshoumaru reached down to his car seat when the car went to a halt. "Here. Use this rather than fighting with the radio station…" he tossed her a CD case. "Pfft! I'm not fighting anyone." Kagura rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru was silent. "Wow you have nice CD's here…" Kagura said with a complete awe. "I didn't know you're a person who listens to rock music" Kagura looked up to him "I married a complete stranger…" she muttered, with this made Sesshoumaru raised his brows. Kagura insert the Meg && Dia CD and she decided to hum with the tune of Roses. Sesshoumaru was in turn silent, other half of him was enjoying the part where Kagura sings one of the songs that he listens to. But so much to his surprises Kagura began to sing silently by the time the chorus came.

But she casually stopped when Sesshoumaru pulled over the parking lot. Sesshoumaru watched her take the CD out and put it back to the case, "Here…" Kagura muttered handing the case over to him. "Take it… I'm sure you'd get bored in the plane…" he said shutting the door and walked over to Kagura's side of the door and open it for her, much to her surprises he held his hand out again like the time when they got home from the reception.

_Drop it Mister you're freaking me out! _her subconscious yelled as she glared at Sesshoumaru's hands. "Are you going to come out or are you just going to stare at my hands like its some kind of shit?" this only made Kagura rolled her eyes and glare at the guy who just swore. "WOW I didn't know you can cuss! I did married a complete stranger." Kagura got off the car without taking his hands. "I think I can get off the car without your help…" she commented harshly, brushing the wrinkles of her skirt.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru said as he hand Jaken his car keys to unload their baggage. "Check our luggage in" was all he said and followed after Kagura. "Sesshoumaru where exactly are we going?" Kagura began as soon as Sesshoumaru was walking next to her. "Why do you want to know?" Kagura rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to know!" there was a short silence except for the announcer saying a flight would be leaving soon. "Barcelona…"

"Barcelona?!" Kagura widen her eyes. "Whoa there! We're going Barcelona?"

"Yes." he clarified.

Whoa there! Damn Sesshoumaru! I thought--- UGH! This guy is totally freaking me out! Barcelona? That's about the most romantic place ever! And we're spending our honeymoon there?!

Fifteen minutes later, Kagura and Sesshoumaru were sitting by the waiting bench waiting for their flight. "I need to go to the bathroom…" Kagura said maintaining her cool as she strolled towards the bathroom.

As she look at herself in the mirror, she noticed two girls standing next to her and talking. The other girl casually applied some lipstick on her lips while saying: "Heh! Did you hear that Sesshoumaru's wedding is today?"

Kagura raised her brows as soon as she heard it. "Oh yeah I heard!" said the other maiden. "Pfft! I'm telling you they DON'T match! The girls' a bit short! And she doesn't have any fashion senses."

"You said it! She so not match for a superstar like Sesshoumaru… she's so ugly and wear something that don't match! I mean for goodness sake that women's richer than Sesshoumaru and doesn't even bother to go shopping and atleast be all glamorous for Sesshoumaru,"

That just hit Kagura's button! Her temper was rising and she wanted to slap the girls right on their overly applied make up faces.

"You know it's not good to talk about people behind their backs…"

Both girls looked at her then rolled her eyes. "Well it's true! That Kagura woman doesn't match with--- holy shit!" the girl muttered as soon as Kagura turned to look at them. "Are you Kagura… as in Kagura, Sesshoumaru's wife?"

"In flesh and blood. Nice to meet you bitches… I hope you have a nice trip" Kagura smiled mockingly as she walked passed them with a chin high.

Kagura sighed as soon as she was out of the bathroom. "This is why I hate publicity…" She heaved yet another sigh as she walked towards Sesshoumaru with a girl asking for some autograph. "Kagura. We're leaving soon." Sesshoumaru said handing the paper and pen back to the girl. Smiling at Kagura as she left, that only made Kagura if that smile was true. "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows. "Fine. So what gate are we going in?"

"100."

"Alright," Kagura picked her purse and tangled her arms around Sesshoumaru. "Come on Barcelona is waiting…" she said with an enthusiastic look on her face. This only left Sesshoumaru in a predicament on solving whatever happened to her, why is she suddenly acting all like a newly wedd woman. All sweet and enthusiastic.

Kagura walked with her arms tangled on his knowingly. She didn't liked whatever those two girls said about them do not match. Is it possible that she's falling for Sesshoumaru? That those words that she overheard felt as if she got hit with a baseball bat right on her back. This is bad, was all she thought as she walked with him towards the gate. _I'm falling for Sesshoumaru…_

Kagura saw the two girls that was talking about her and Sesshoumaru through the corners of her eyes. Narrowing her eyes when she saw them looking at them, she held Sesshoumaru tightly. While Sesshoumaru followed her gaze leading to two girls standing behind them with a bright smile. Kagura scowled, and tugged at Sesshoumaru's arms. "Sesshoumaru?" She said. He raised his brows at her.

"Where is the ticket?"

As soon as they both board the plane Kagura sat looking at something absentmindedly. "Here…" Sesshoumaru said sitting next to her. "I put it in my jacket while you went to the bathroom" he said handing her the Meg & Dia CD. "…err thanks…" she said thank you to him the first time ever since they knew each other.

"Is it those two girls?" Sesshoumaru said as if he didn't care.

" What?"

"Something's wrong"

"No… it's none of your business…" Kagura looked away.

As their plane sailed away to Barcelona, Kagura found herself cuddling close to Sesshoumaru and he didn't mind at all, infact Kagura felt as though their marriage was real and its as if he loves her back.

_I'm falling for a bastard like you Sesshoumaru, and if you ever find out… just deal with it…_

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Complicated thoughts bugs him

**Keane: Well here's chapter 15 not so long but we've been kinda busy on some other stuff ****

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Complicated thoughts bugs him 

After a long journey to Barcelona, finally Kagura and Sesshoumaru arrived at the main airport, feeling really exhausted, Kagura didn't talk on their way to the hotel.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura as she looked at the window, still wondering what happened between her and the girls she was glaring at earlier at the airport.

"It's 6:30," Sesshoumaru remarked casually. That only made Kagura raised her brows at Sesshoumaru. "And?" she muttered with a tone that implied that she didn't care, she was still pissed, and she's tired, she needs a drink.

"Do we start the vacation here or are we going to deal with it tomorrow?"

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru through the corners of her eyes, _What's with this guy? Why the sudden urge of wanting to talk to me?_

"I don't really care; all I want to do right now is sleep, do whatever you want," Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru decided to take the Oh-I-get-it-I-don't-need-to-reply- route. This irritate Kagura. She hates it whenever Sesshoumaru does that, talking to her and when he sensed that she doesn't feel like talking, that's when he stops!

_Doesn't he know that that's when I want someone talking to me? Geez what an idiot…_

After a couple of minutes had passed, they finally arrived in the Hotel, marching to the front desk Sesshoumaru spoke to a man that gave them their room keys. Kagura watch Sesshoumaru talk to the receptionist.

"… yes Mr. Lee, I shall have the security on its highest guarding system while you're here. There'd be no Autograph signing, crazy fans or paparazzi. I assure you that…" he smiled at Kagura.

Looking around, Kagura spotted some glamorous looking people, frowning as she once more heard voices in her head: "_I mean for goodness sake that women's richer than Sesshoumaru and doesn't even bother to go shopping and atleast be all glamorous for Sesshoumaru," _

_Hmph. Glamorous? Well let's just see how glamorous I can get… stupid girls. _

"Kagura?" Sesshoumaru called, by now he's about by the elevator and Kagura was still by the front desk.

"Oh shit…" she silently muttered.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura called right before the bellboy open the door for them. He raised his brows as a reply. "Do you think this hotel has a bar?"

"Why?"

"Can I go drink?"

Sesshoumaru raised his brows yet again, then he turned to look at the bellboy. "Take our stuff inside," he ordered. Kagura smiled ever so lightly.

Once at the bar Kagura drank and drank, Sesshoumaru had one but Kagura had about five and of course that made Kagura babble in a un-Kagura like way, she had never had gotten drunk this much before. By 9:30 Kagura had clung tightly to Sesshoumaru, well mostly because she can't keep her balance anymore.

"Eh, so why did you pick Barcelona? Didn't I tell you not to pick something romantic?" Kagura leaned to Sesshoumaru. He didn't reply, instead he snatched Kagura's glass and pinned her arms behind her. "Alright, Kagura that is enough…"

"Wha d'ya mean enough? I just got here, come on!"

Sesshoumaru finally lead Kagura out of the bar. Once at the hallway, Sesshoumaru casually picked Kagura up and walked to their room. "The hell are you doing? Put me down!" Kagura was making a scene.

Once by the room Sesshoumaru put Kagura down. "Thank you…" she hiccupped while brushing the wrinkles of her skirt.

After opening the door, Kagura's eyes' widen at the view before her. "WOW. That's a big bed…" she looked at Sesshoumaru then to the bed.

Jumping on the bed with her shoes on, Kagura gestured at Sesshoumaru to come lie next to her. Sesshoumaru walked towards her, while he watch her lie down with a drunken grin. By the time he reached the bed, he lay next to Kagura, they were both staring at the ceiling. There was a creepy silence that filled the room, but it was burst pop when Kagura burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru looked at her side.

"You know what pisses me off?" Kagura said, still staring at the ceiling. He didn't reply, he just listened. "I've been spilling out my guts just so I get to know you…"

Sesshoumaru raised his brows by this. "I married a complete stranger…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I hate anchovies, I'm allergic to fabric softener, I don't like asparagus…"

That only made Kagura laugh yet again. "… you're allergic to what?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura faced him, they were both looking at each other's eyes. "What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagura was still looking at his golden eyes, then she suddenly looked away. "Never mind." she then turned around to face the left side of the room. Sesshoumaru sat then stared at her momentarily then he stood and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura called, this time she's sitting on her knees.

He turned and looked at her. "Are we… sleeping on the same bed?"

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on his pocket then sighed. "I can sleep on the couch…"

"It's okay!" Kagura said it before she even knew it. Her eyes are widening and so was Sesshoumaru's for a bit second. "What I… meant was… err… you can get a back ache… and we … mmm… might not enjoy the rest of our trip if you had a backache right?"

"Right," Sesshoumaru smiled lightly then proceeded into the bathroom. Then he stopped mid-way. "Kagura?" he called.

"Hmmm?"

"Take a shower before you go to bed. I don't want someone next to me smelling like Martini…"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Hmph. So?"

He didn't reply but he hid a laughter from her being so stubborn and funny at the same time.

Sesshoumaru had never laughed like that before, although he didn't but Kagura make him smile in certain times that he shouldn't be laughing. _She got me smiling at things I never really thought to be always that humorous… Kagura is different from others… more like she's different from everybody around me… why? Why do I feel happy around her? I can't be falling in love with her am I? _

Sesshoumaru let the heat creep up his body as he thought these things carefully. Then a loud knock was heard throughout the whole room when Kagura decided to interrupt his only time alone. In the shower.

"Gods could you please hurry up! I wanna go to bed!" Kagura muttered still pounding the door.

_And then again she can be volatile sometimes… but that's what makes her different right? And besides… she's drunk… better stay off before she hit me… but why am I scared of her? I think I should do this a lot… I think… since we're married… I think I should bug her… nah… that's a bit obvious that I like her…_

As that statement sunk in, as he dry his long silver hair with the towel. He stared at himself on the mirror. _Did I just say that I like her? _Shaking his head to get back to reality, Sesshoumaru winced when he realized that he did say that he likes her. Like not love and the other half of him is wishing that he won't fall in love with a hot-tempered woman like Kagura.

As soon as he opened the bathroom door, revealing Kagura's drunken grin, she frowned then slapped Sesshoumaru's bare arms. "Gods. What did you do in there?" Kagura commented right after she slapped his arms. He didn't reply he just stared at her red eyes. Why is he feeling this way? Like he wanted to grab her right on that spot. Maybe kiss her too?

Lust…

_Does taking a shower on your night of Honeymoon makes you yearn for your wife's touch? Is that it? I should've not taken a shower… wait this is ridiculous taking a shower does not make you want to kiss Kagura does it? I mean it's Kagura… the most volatile woman I have ever known, I mean she looks everything of a woman except her manly attitude. And yet she's my wife…_

_And in six months it will all be over… I hope… _

" 'the hell are you staring at?" Kagura finally commented. Sesshoumaru still didn't answer, but after a few more seconds he grabbed Kagura's arms and then leaned closer. " What the hey?" Kagura pushed him away. Sesshoumaru fought the sudden urge of rolling his eyes. "… your eye shadow smeared…" Sesshoumaru let go of Kagura's arm and walked towards the bed. Sesshoumaru stopped, then he looked at Kagura through the corners of his eyes. Smirking he said: "… it looks dumb…"

Kagura rolled her eyes followed by a muffled tsk.

After Kagura took a shower, she felt less intoxicated and she can think straight than earlier. " So we really are to sleep on the same bed?" she said, frowning as soon as she saw Sesshoumaru nod his head. She slowly walked towards him then flopped down the bed. " Aren't you going to turn off the lights?"

"Five minutes. I'll just finish this." this refer to the paper he was reading but really he was thinking about Kagura's strange actions like what she said about him or why is his heart beating so fast on a mere feeling that she's next to him sleeping._ This marriage is much more trouble some than I first thought… I would never thought that I could be feeling such emotions for some woman who acts like a man… in short Kagura… _

* * *

**A/N: Please review! we want to know what you think of this plot and we want to improve it through your help thanks! **


	16. Ice Cream Remedy

**Author's Note: **

LONG DELAY!!

So, how you guys been? We know that it took us forever to update this fiction, we have so much after school curriculars (football conditioning and soccer conditioning) that we get home late and all wasted or the three of us tired that we can't think. SO hopefully them readers (you) still read or remember lol

Anyways we tried to write this nicely. SO please be kind enough to give us a feedback! We'd love to hear about what you think in order to help us improve the story. Harsh comments? That's cool, we know that this story have flows somehow, but we're trying our hardest to make it nice. SO yes, reviews are necessary but not really if your lazy. And we'd be glad to hear about it!

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Ice Cream Remedy**

Kagura's morning began with a few muffled ranting about Sesshoumaru being an ass for waking her up unintentionally. While the other stormed inside the bathroom to take a shower also muttering about some irritating woman. No, this is not a typical first day of a honeymoon. Or maybe it is…

After an hour, both Sesshoumaru and Kagura ate their breakfast from room service and now they are getting ready for the day.

Kagura then went inside the bathroom with her one full suitcase. Looking at herself on the mirror she once more heard those irritating voices saying something about being all glamorous for Sesshoumaru.

"Fucking shits, we'll see how… glamorous I can get,"

Kagura decided to be different, for some reason she wants to prove that she is not some ugly girl Sesshoumaru married, this never cross her mind before but the way those women say it makes her want to do it. She never really paid much attention to an insult especially comments about her physical looks. She keeps wondering why the fuck is she doing this? Why do I want to look good? What the fuck did I see on Sesshoumaru? Why do I fucking care? Why did I fucking let myself fall for that kind of man?

"Kagura? Can you go any slower?" Sesshoumaru knocked.

"Well excuse me for having a unworthy face to be seen with you!"

"But I never said…" Sesshoumaru blinked but then he trailed off with the view of a certain woman before him.

"How do I look?" Kagura grinned at him.

Kagura's hair is on her usual bun, and she's wearing make-up (red eye shadow, Pink lipstick) she's wearing skirt that goes a little pass her knees, a red top and a little something called stilettos -which she never really thought of wearing- and a nice wide grin, which she never wore since her parents died.

"I… err… you look great?" Sesshoumaru looked at her from head to toe.

_Kagura? Is this- why? _

"Well then come on!" Kagura said.

_Why is Kagura being all enthusiastic? She must be a little hung over from last night… _

Sesshoumaru surprised Kagura by leading her outside the hotel presenting her with two bikes.

"What's this?" Kagura asked eyeing the bike.

"Isn't this a nice day to ride a bike around… Barcelona? Are there any objections?"

"… err… Okay… but…" Kagura made a face.

"But?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows.

"I don't like bikes…" there was a light pink shade on Kagura's cheeks, not including her make up, but the pink shade was something called 'natural blush'

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I'll teach you…" he said with a muffled voice.

"Sesshoumaru! You better not let go!" Kagura said nervously trying to operate a manual bicycle. "C'mon don't be dumb. Look straight!" Sesshoumaru instructed with a voice that seem foreign on both of his and Kagura's ear. "But how do I know if-"

BAM!

There goes Kagura, face down in the dirt.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his hip looking at the crowd that seemed to be looking at them, he growled under his throat and the crowd seem to get back to reality. "Kagura, what the heck are you doing?" he sounded irritated.

"Why the fuck you care!" she swore on his face, Sesshoumaru then saw that her knees was bleeding, she was hiding the cut by putting both of her hands. Sesshoumaru heard sobbing and its coming from Kagura's direction. His eyes widened; who would've thought that Kagura cries like a girl? From the way she act, from the way she talks, it just seems so… un-Kagura.

"I really don't know how I got myself in here!" Kagura cried looking at him, wincing as his ears pierce the sound of Kagura sobbing. "What was I thinking making a deal with you! I really don't know!" Kagura face is red.

Sesshoumaru couldn't talk. He stared at her and he feel stupid by calling her stupid. Who'd blame her that she didn't know how to ride a bike? Her parents died when she was fourteen but he was sure that with all that wealth Kagura's family has, he knew that both her parents didn't have time for her. He bent down to look at her cut.

"Let me see…" he said while he move his hands towards her knees but she slapped it away then glared at him. There was a short silence except for Kagura's little sobbing.

She's crying not because she was bleeding, she's crying because how much of a jerk Sesshoumaru is. She's crying because she let herself fall for a jerk like Sesshoumaru. A bossy jerk like Sesshoumaru.

"Hey…" Sesshoumaru started, but Kagura only glared.

"Do you want some Ice cream?"

Kagura's glare increased. " Do I look like a three year old to you! Who'd stop crying because of a stupid ice cream?!"

Sesshoumaru handed Kagura her ice cream then commenced on eating his own treat. He smiled when she pointed at a tall statue and when she grabbed his hands and lead him there.

After a little walk by the park, Sesshoumaru decided to take the bike again but now Kagura is riding behind him, she was holding on behind him while Sesshoumaru hear Kagura being all excited from the view before her, she almost fell but quickly held Sesshoumaru's back with a gasp. "Shit I thought I was gonna fall… again" she muttered. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly then he stopped by a coffee shop.

"What are we doing here?" Kagura wandered.

" Eat." Sesshoumaru firmly declared while he straight his long silver hair. "You probably didn't notice since you were having so much fun riding a bike, that we've been riding it for hours,"

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to ride my own! You could've atleast warn me so I could get some tutoring from Uncle Charles before we had this trip!" she frowned. Sesshoumaru shook his head then smiled lightly.

_Kagura's a bit hot tempered today, I wonder why? Maybe she's still hangover. _

"Are you quite done with your… lectures?" there was a bit of amusement in his eyes.

Kagura rolled her eyes then strolled inside the small shop.

Sesshoumaru ate and Kagura just looked at him. Sesshoumaru noticed her weird behavior.

"So what kind of job do you have?" Sesshoumaru actually started.

Kagura glared. "Why do you care?"

Sesshoumaru frowned then he replied with a retort. "Well, you were the one who's whining about marrying someone you don't know…"

Kagura blushed but quickly regained her composure. "I write…" she said with a muffled tone.

"Write what?" he seemed to be interested.

"Novels…" Kagura replied after a short silence, then she wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin on her left side.

"Any stories published?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows but then he felt that Kagura was glaring at him.

"No, are you done yet? I wanna go back to the hotel…"

"No, so how's the story so far? What is it about?" he smirked, trying to push Kagura's button. He then heard an audible sigh coming from her, then she grabbed her glass of water and chugged it down half way through then she answered. " It's about a boy who fell in love with a girl since they were in grade school, he cares for her but she likes their other best friend," Kagura halted while she toyed with the glass of water by making the ice go around. " but the best friend doesn't like her, so the girl went away and the other guy is heart broken, so he decided to go on a trip then his plane crashed and he was lost in an island where he met some girl,"

"A wild girl you meant?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows.

"Uh huh…" Kagura drank the rest of her water.

"You're story is silly…" Sesshoumaru answered in a muffled way then he stood and told Kagura they're ready to go.

By the time they entered the cradle of their suite Kagura slumped forward the bed and placed a pillow next to her. She felt the bathroom's door was shut.

_I can't fall for someone like Sesshomaru…_

* * *

Until next chapter!


	17. You Make Me So Hot Tempered

**Author's Note: **

This is a very short one me and Austin tried to do this, and we're one person short. As usual she's on her trip again. But I assure you guys that she will be back by the time we post up Chapter 18. ( Not like it made any difference if she's here but just letting you guys know)

And this chapter is a little short compared to the other ones but hopefully y'all still enjoy it

Please Review

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: You Make Me So Hot-- Tempered

Sesshoumaru thought that it is a great day to ride on a Yacht. It had been 4 weeks since they were married and some things changed between them some not.

Today Sesshoumaru is wearing a blue polo that is half undone with his white dress pants and his Armani shades. While Kagura wears a tank top and her skirt; its her typical clothes, she decided that Sesshoumaru is too much a jerk for her to dress up.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…" Kagura sat next to him.

"What?" he replied turning his attention to her then back to the newspaper he was reading earlier.

" When are we going back?" Kagura didn't really know when are they going back to their real lives and its been 4 weeks and she never really enjoyed her vacation with Sesshoumaru. He's not been a gentleman around her, he's been a cold, rude asshole to her like he was the first time they met.

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, I mean this vacation just… bore me and all," Kagura stood and leaned against the Yacht's iron rail still looking at the silver- haired actor.

Sesshoumaru stared at her through his sunglasses with a raised brows. Then he got the greatest idea ever. He smirked a little and then he put the newspaper down and took his sunglasses off. By now Sesshoumaru's eyes are looking at Kagura's big red ones. She hated that look it made her really irritated. "What? it's true, this vacation bore me…" she said turning away. "It sucks!"

Sesshoumaru stood and began to unbutton his blue shirt.

"Well maybe we could make it a little more fun…" he said with a seductive look on his face. Upon hearing this Kagura turned to look at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Wh- What?" she stammered trying to stop Sesshoumaru because he was coming too close. "Se-Sesshoumaru ge-get away from me!" she managed after she saw that lust look in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked while he tossed his blue shirt onto the ground and once more walked closer towards Kagura.

By now Kagura's heart is beating fast as she stepped one more backwards, just then she realized that one more step she'd fall off the yacht.

__

Oh my god. What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing!!

"Sesshoumaru! I'm warning you! One more step I¾ I'll scream!" her eyes widened when Sesshoumaru stopped few inches from her but he was till smirking.

"Do you honestly think that someone will come rescue you? I mean they all know that we are in a honeymoon, isn't that right _honey_?" he said still looking straight to her and still smirking. "… and I thought you wanted to have some fun?" he added.

"We-we have a contract!! Remember number 4: No touching will occur!" she said knowingly.

"Who cares about that stupid contract? I ripped mines remember?"

__

Take that Kagura!

Sesshoumaru took another step closer and he was few inches away from her lips. Kagura's heart was racing and her mind was saying to get the hell out of here that she forgot that she'd fall if she take another step.

He came close.

Closer…

Much closer…

"Boo…" he whispered by her lips.

Kagura let out a piercing shriek as she fall off the yacht. She gasped for some air as she squirm in the water.

"You ass-" she gasped for some more air. "…hole!! Help me!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. " You're such an idiotic woman, do you honestly think that I really want to do that? I'm not that kind of guy," he said while he watch her squirm and gasp in the water. Little he know that she can't swim. "Somebody-" she gasped again. "I can't…" Kagura then stopped squirming and she felt that it is getting harder to breathe.

Sesshoumaru noticed her frantic actions then he saw that she stopped moving around that she is slowly sinking in the water. His eyes widened and quickly he jumped off to rescue her.

"Shit."

--

Kagura was looking pale by the time she got back in the Yacht. By now she thought that Sesshoumaru is really fucked up that she made a mistake letting herself somehow fall for some asshole.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, sat next to her and gave her a towel. Deep down he felt really guilty on what he did -not that he'd admit it- she took the towel from him and wrapped it around her shaking body. They both sat at the roof in silence, then Sesshoumaru reached up to her forehead but before his hand could get anywhere she slapped it away and glared at him. He looked at her with an incredulous look on his face.

__

Oh look our chicken is mad.

He refer Kagura as a chicken because of her on and on whining and complains. But he don't say it.

Kagura let out an audible sigh. "Sesshoumaru just get away from me. I don't want to play pranks with you anymore, I don't want. I- this thing will be over so I don't want to talk to you, I want to go home."

Sesshoumaru did not understand what she was saying because of her speech pattern, but however he does kinda get the point that Kagura didn't want to talk to him and that she doesn't care.

Sesshoumaru stood and left her sitting at the roof. But even though he left. He was still watching her through the window.

At 7:30 Sesshoumaru decided that they had a day. Ever since he left Kagura to sit alone. He didn't hear a thing from her until they got back in their hotel suite and he heard Kagura crying inside the bathroom, he decided to let her be and went to sleep instead of bugging her like he'd usually do ever since they got married when he knows she's pissed because of him.

The next morning Kagura still didn't talk to him.

" Hey," Sesshoumaru started.

Kagura continued chewing her food and paid no attention to him.

" I was thinking that Barcelona is getting a bit boring for me _too…"_ this made Kagura look up with a raised brows.

__

"Why don't you hire a hooker to make it more fun," Kagura thought harshly.

"So I was thinking of moving venues…" he leaned down and wait for Kagura's response. "I'm thinking Hawaii or maybe New York,"

" I could really care less, all I want is to go home…"

__

AHA! I see Chicken is already talking.

"I'll take that as Hawaii," he smirked.

"I want to go home."

"Our flight is tonight 7:30, I've had Jaken to do this when you were having your dramas last night."

"Go if you want. I'm not going with you." Kagura wiped her mouth with a tissue and walked away throwing the piece of tissue on her table leaving Sesshoumaru with an agape mouth. He rolled his eyes.

_I'll make you… _

**Don't forget to review! **

**Honestly reviews makes us write more! it makes all things worth it! **

**- KeaAus7034**


	18. Luxurious Mood Swings

**From the people who wrote this: **

Ok. This chapter I'm thinking is far the shortest, but hopefully its worth it.

Thanks to all who review!!

And of course reading even though you don't review but still reads it thank you very much!

I cannot assure you when will I write 'the end'

but I can say that there will be lots more chapters (lot and lots) to come before us three can even type that word.

But still I'm glad that we could still update chapters even though we've tons of work to do specially during Football and Soccer conditioning like I've said me and Austin sometimes gets home not till 8 pm and Steph couldn't do this herself. Well she can but I don't think she'd want to since its my plot and she's only helping me with the romantic parts.

well here's Chapter 18

**For the most part...**

**-KeaAus7034**

* * *

Chapter 18: Luxurious Mood Swings

Sesshoumaru and Kagura are still in Barcelona and Sesshoumaru still hasn't convinced Kagura to come with him to his new 'venue'

Sesshoumaru just came from his long walk alone and since Kagura didn't want to come or talk to him so he went alone ;he said he didn't want to waste his last day in

Barcelona staying in the Hotel room like Kagura did.

"Hey did you eat?" he said while opening a water bottle.

Kagura was still ignoring him and she just kept watching TV, which she hardly understands.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes realizing that she's still being a drama queen. So what if he pulled some pranks on her and its not as though it was the first time he did.

" If you're still not talking to me, why don't you go and pack your stuff? We're leaving in four hours." Sesshoumaru declared flopping next to her. Kagura glared at him and scooted away from him. "I'm not going," Kagura held her chin high.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really?" Kagura's eyes widen. "You mean I can go back to my house?"

"No, you go back to wherever you want to go, but not in _my _house." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagura glared once again. " Oh my gosh! You really are a fucked up jerk!" she crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru thought she looked really cute.

"I see that Miss Kagura is still playing the Drama Queen?"

_And I see that jerk face is still playing the comedian, seriously… It doesn't look good on him._

" So could you explain to me why the _chicken _is mad?" he didn't realized he said Kagura's nickname.

Kagura stopped and looked at him. " Did you just call me a chicken?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen.

_Oh great. Here I am trying to fix it but I guess I just made it worse…_

" … and why the hell not? I mean, you whine all the time? And chickens whine all the time they keep clucking and clucking…"

Kagura slapped him. He felt her hands slapping across his face.

"I think you have gone too far Sesshoumaru!" Kagura huffed while helping herself to her feet she glared down at him and little by little she felt her eyes a bit teary.

OK. Let's face it. Ever since they got together it had been different. Sesshoumaru isn't Mr. Lack of Communication Skills anymore, but not all the time. Atleast around Kagura. And Kagura she had been a little cry baby and of course because of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sensed her crying once again. " You just went over the limit!" Kagura sniffed.

Once again he felt bad. He heard sniffing coming from her and he felt more bad.

" Hey… Do you want some Ice Cream?"

The sniffing stopped. He smiled. But she wasn't. She was glaring.

--

" Ice Cream should come any minute." Sesshoumaru announced after hanging up the phone.

Kagura was in turn hugging a pillow against her and she still can't believe that she fell for that 'comforting' trick of Sesshoumaru. "THE ICE CREAM"

After a few minutes both Sesshoumaru and Kagura were sitting together on the couch while eating Ice Cream and watching TV

Sesshoumaru still hasn't convinced her to come with him to Hawaii, and he's only got two more hours to convince her before the flight.

_Oh well I guess I'm gonna have to cancel Hawaii… and probably go back home. I still have 2 more months before I go back to work…_

Sesshoumaru reached for his phone and dialed Jaken's number to tell him to cancel Hawaii.

" Jaken,"

" Yes sire? Are you all ready now? Would you like me to send a car to get you?"

"No, Kagura wanted to go back home…"

"Who said I want to go back home?" Kagura interrupted.

There was a pause and Sesshoumaru was staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Sire?"

"Hold on." Sesshoumaru turned the phone down and faced Kagura. "You talking to me?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I'm no psycho, I don't talk to myself, and there's no one else in the room except for you, so yes I am talking to you, you _moron._"

"So you're saying you wanted to go Hawaii?"

" Ch'yeah!"

Kagura snatched the phone from a dumbstruck Sesshoumaru.

" Jaken, tell Hawaii to get ready for Kagura! Because me and Sesshoumaru would be there in a few hours," and with the she shut the phone and looked at Sesshoumaru with a mischievous grin.

" But- But I thought?"

"Are you kidding me? It's Hawaii! I've never been there!"

Sesshoumaru raised his brows. Kagura rolled her eyes then she stood and pulled Sesshoumaru up from the comfort of the couch. "C'mon! We need to pack?"

"Kagura?"

"What?"

"What's up with the mood swings?"

" Oh shut up! Its not mood swings!" she rolled her eyes.

_Tsk! Hawaii and Sesshoumaru? Hmm I think I'll have sooo much fun pulling pranks on you… You just wait my beloved Prince of Ice. _

After 30 minutes Sesshoumaru and Kagura were ready and now checking out of the hotel and Kagura's been acting as if they never fought earlier. She was acting like the first day of their honeymoon all enthusiastic.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet all this time he thought he had enough talking today. But there is one thing he don't understand.

_Women… are creatures that are very hard to understand. _

_Specially this interesting woman I know…_

* * *

**Do Not Forget To Review!**

Until Chapter 19 of Love and Glamorous!


	19. Frolicking in Waikiki

**Author's note: **

Well I was hoping you'd like this chapter -smirk-

First of all, I think I made a lot of details into describing Hawaii or Waikiki since I live in Hawaii myself and I never actually been in Barcelona before (-.-;) but yeah I think this chapter is an OK. You'd love it (hopefully)

Then again if you think we updated late then of course we didn't have time but I am glad that we did updated today! lol

Thanks again for the readers and reviewers!

Deuces,

**KeaAus7034**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Frolicking in Waikiki**

The sun was hot and high when Sesshoumaru and Kagura arrived in Honolulu. Kagura thought that having to ride airplane ever since she met Sesshoumaru is growing a bit on her. I mean they met on a plane. When she puked that's where it all started.

Looking back just made her smile.

"You okay?" Sesshoumaru asked seeing she was smiling for no reason, he thought that she finally lost it. "Great!" she grinned but inwardly smirked, on their way to Hawaii she was pondering about the things she can do to Sesshoumaru.

_Hmm feed him to those Tiger Sharks that lurk under water… that's a good one…_

Kagura watched Sesshoumaru as he placed his sunglasses hiding his beautiful eyes. She knows that he does that to avoid paparazzi. That's what he hates the most. Those irritating photographers who can only think of is take photograph of him.

He then placed Kagura's luggage in the cart and he waited for her to follow him. They walked to the bench and Kagura saw this magnificent view from the Airport's big glass window. There she can see the land ends and there was a big portion of blue water. It was breath taking that left her staring with an awe.

"This place is beautiful," she murmured. Sesshoumaru slightly smiled as he watch her admire the place. Hopefully she'd love Hawaii better than Barcelona.

"Kagura, let's go." Sesshoumaru nodded to the door.

"I'm coming…"

By the time they're both settled in the limo, Kagura's face was permanently glued to the window.

"I can't believe I'm in Hawaii…" she silently whispered, her mind is temporarily in amusement that she forgot about her evil plans.

"And if I didn't ask you to come then you wouldn't be here…" Sesshoumaru muttered.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

_Oh shut it! The fun is only starting, there'd be more! Just enjoy your fun Sesshoumaru! Its about to end once I get fill of this place…_

Kagura and Sesshoumaru arrived at a Hotel that is about seven times bigger than the one they stayed in Barcelona and besides the room has a view of Diamond Head; once Kagura saw it she made it clear the she'd go there as soon as she changed clothes.

The suite was designed with paintings of Hawaiian Hula dancers only wearing leaves. The bathroom was twinkling from the thousand times the housekeepers had scrubbed it. In the bathroom there was a painting of big open water right behind the sink. Even the bathroom looks luxurious. What's even more breathtaking is the spot where the balcony is, there you can see Waikiki Beach and the Horizon where the sun should set.

Kagura was so excited that she forgot about Sesshoumaru. She looked back and saw him knocked to sleep on the bed. His still had his shoe on. She walked towards him and fixed him nicely on the bed then she sat next to him. She watched his chest going up and down ever so lightly. She thought he looked cute sleeping peacefully like that. She reached out to touch his forehead but she stopped. She smiled and walked back in the balcony there she sat for almost 15 minutes watching the water as the waves slap against the shore. She can just sit there forever and she wouldn't get bored.

It was seven thirty when Sesshoumaru finally woke and asked Kagura if she wants to have dinner outside. Of course she'd love to go outside since she had to stay in the Hotel room while Sesshoumaru was sleeping.

"I got tired so I slept…" he said bluntly as they walk on the sidewalk on their way to a restaurant.

There were a lot of people walking in Waikiki at these times of night and the lights were as bright as the ones in Las Vegas and Kagura wanted to breathe in some of the fresh air so she insisted that they'd walk their way to the Restaurant.

" I've noticed," a light gust of cold wind dusted her skin and she cursed herself for being so dumb by not bringing a jacket with her. She shivered a little and then she suddenly felt warm when Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her. She felt her face grow hot so suddenly.

_What the hell is he doing?!_

"Se-" she looked up only to see Sesshoumaru wouldn't make eye contact to her and light shade of pink was visible on his face.

"It's better than seeing you shaking, its really irritating."

Kagura smiled inwardly. Sesshoumaru and his lame excuses.

"So where is the place again? What's it called?"

"Top of Waikiki," he pointed to his left where there was a big building and behind it was the Diamond Head, Kagura's been wanting to go to this morning.

"Looks neat, pretty big."

"It's a revolving restaurant."

"A what?"

"Just look."

The view inside was breathtaking. Its like the top of everything, in there they can see thousand lights that looked like stars and you can sense the calming scent of Waikiki beach that's about kilometer away from the restaurant.

They both ate in silence. Kagura ordered Steak and Shrimp Napoleon and Sesshoumaru ordered Lamb 3 ways. Honestly this day has been really peaceful for the both of them.

After they're done with their eating they were both still silent.

"You okay?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows. "You seemed … non volatile the whole day…"

"Oh shut up,"

"I think I have spoken wrong. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. But one thing." Kagura thought for a moment. "I want some beer…"

After a quick ride from a bus, they both arrived to another restaurant called _Brew Moon._ As what Kagura requested she wants some beer.

The booths were private and dark and a music was playing in background.

"Why some beer?"

"I dunno. I feel like drinking tonight," Kagura shrugged.

They both ordered two tall glass and once Kagura drank all, she ordered another one and another one until she couldn't see straight anymore.

"You okay?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and noticed she was turning red and was leaning against the rough upholstery with tired eyes.

"I'm fine you ass!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He fished for his phone and called the Hotel to send them a ride back since he knew he couldn't get Kagura in the bus and it was atleast 11:30 at night.

He led her in the car but she couldn't even stand. He had to carry her to the car. He stooped down and carried Kagura. She snorted out a laughter.

"You're tickling me …"

He smiled a little.

"Put me down I can make it." Kagura walked with tipsy toes, Sesshoumaru opened the car's door for her and when she was gonna go in she bumped her head on the car's door.

"Geez woman!" Sesshoumaru patted her head slightly.

" Did you see that?! I bumped my head that was soo hilarious!" she spoke between her drunken laughter.

"Yeah. I did, you should've have not drank. Why did you drink anyways?" he scolded once they were both on their way back to the Hotel.

"Gah. Why do you care?" right then Kagura fell limply on his shoulder. He was a little shocked but it didn't take another second to put his arms around her to support her.

_Funny, funny girl…_

Sesshoumaru kicked the door open while Kagura in his arms, he placed her on the bed and sighed a little.

_It's so hot in here… _

Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of the bed and took off his shirt.

"I think I had a little too much beer tonight. Well atleast not as much as Kagura had. Geez she drinks like a truck driver…" He looked over to the sleeping figure of Kagura complete with the jeans and Shoes.

He sat there for more than ten minutes then he heard rustling sounds.

"Sesshoumaru…" he heard her whisper.

"Hey. You awake?"

Kagura held out her hands and he pulled her up. He was holding her against him and he felt the room temperature went even more hotter.

"Did you know…" Her breath smelled sweet with a hint of strong liquor.

"Know what?"

"That you…" She was leaning up to him and was about to kiss him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"That I…" he reached down and traced the seams of her jeans. She looked down but he brought her chin back up to his eyes. Kagura slowly leaned up closer and closer and once her lips is about this close she stopped, he raised his brows but then he suddenly leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss, unlike before was passionate and hot. He threw her on the bed and kissed her still. The sound of being intoxicated rang on his ears as she withdrew and looked at him, her eyes were half open since she was still drunk. He sighed. This is wrong. He couldn't be falling for her. Why did he gave in with her kiss? Why did she want to kiss him? Why did he want to kiss her?

He closed his eyes and felt her touch his eyelids. Her skin was soft and warm.

He got on her side and he watch her fade away to sleep.

_I couldn't be falling for Kagura. _

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW DAWG! Thanks!


	20. The Problem With Not Knowing Ones Husban

_**Author's note: **_

The very long delay has finally come to an end!! but we do apologize on that one!! hope you still remember it!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I LIKE REVIEWS!

* * *

_Chapter 20: The Problem With Not Knowing Ones Husband_

Last nights events stirred in Sesshoumaru's head as he tried to rest, little he know its already 7:30 am.

"What the hell? Two bottles of liquor, one woman with mood swings, and one hot kiss?" he shook his head. "I can't be falling for her!"

"For who?" Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as that familiar sarcastic tone he heard just overheard what he just said; there stood Kagura with her hair all over the place, and black spot by her left eye. " You aren't cheating, are you?"

"And good morning to you too, your sarcasm is not called for…"

"Yeah right,"

"What the hell did you do to your face?"

"What do you mean?" she blinked.

"Did you hit yourself or something?" he grabbed her chin studying the spot by her left eye.

"OH! You mean this?" Kagura laughed. "Its just my make up smeared. I was too lazy to wipe it off!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Laziness of course, why am I not surprised?"

"Ya ya ya! Whatever!" she rolled her eyes followed by an innocent "What's for breakfast?"

Sesshoumaru blinked then followed by a smirk. "Are you okay? You have fever or something?" he placed his cool hands under her bangs.

"NO!" Kagura slapped his hands away.

"Still hang over?" he leaned on the soft cushion of the couch. "You know from last night?"

Kagura tensed, knowing what he meant.

__

Oh gods I think he remembers that kiss!

"How many did I drink?" she inquired innocently.

__

That's good act like you don't remember! Good save!

"I dunno lots." Sesshoumaru turned away.

"Gah! I seriously don't remember how I even got here!"

__

Good acting girl!

"Funny even I don't remember how you got here," Sesshoumaru reached for the phone. " I thought I left you in the bar."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Maybe some sweet guy carried me here while you were sleeping!"

"Yeah right," came the muffled reply. "What do you want for breakfast anyways?"

"Dunno. Coffee. I guess," Kagura stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't want…" Sesshoumaru halted as she witness Kagura stripped her shirt to her bra as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Nope. And you better not get me anything else," she said grabbing the towel that hang from the doorknob then turned around to face Sesshoumaru, who was in turn staring at her. She smirked then raised her brows at him, while she wrap herself with the towel.

"Pervert."

"I heard that," he cleared his throat.

"You were supposed to," she shut the door behind her and she almost died out of giggling.

"Well that wasn't the look I expected from Sesshoumaru,"

15 minutes later, Kagura merged from the bathroom, all dressed and good to go, she sat next to Sesshoumaru by the small table at the balcony and began to sip on her coffee.

"So what plans you have today?" she started.

She received a shrug serving as a reply.

__

Asshole.

"That sounds fun,"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I heard that there is this sacred place somewhere in Northern Oahu, I'm thinking about seeing it sometime, and I'm guessing its today, wanna come?"

"Nope." here tone was cool.

"Then why did you ask me?" he raised a brow.

"Just wanting to make sure you're not gonna be around me today,"

"Oh I see how it is." he sipped on his coffee with amusement on the woman before him.

"Yep you should."

"What're you up to?"

Kagura gave a shrug. "I just want to be alone, here…"

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower."

"You didn't have to tell me,"

"But you tell me,"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." he snorted.

Both eyes darted to the door as it continues to make some banging noise.

"Get the door,"

"You get it,"

"I am half assed naked here!"

"It ain't my fault you stripped."

"Whatever just get it," he shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Ugh." Kagura opened the door revealing a delivery man.

"Miss Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"it's a delivery for you,"

"Oh,"

--

Sesshoumaru merged from the bathroom revealing Kagura and a pile of white boxes.

"What the-"

Kagura turned around to face him. "Its from the wedding,"

"Oh,"

"It's late since some people here decided to change venues."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Let's commence,"

Kagura sat in the middle then Sesshoumaru sat behind her on the couch, carefully surveying the boxes.

__

Geez, I forgot about these things…

Kagura picked up a box and began to tear of the nicely done gift wrapper. Sesshoumaru laughed at Kagura's expression. "What the hell is this?" She looked between the present and Sesshoumaru.

"His and Her towels?" there was a disgust look on Kagura's face.

"I think that's what it is," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Well that's being ridiculous!" Kagura frowned and tossed the towels somewhere behind her which almost hit Sesshoumaru's face.

"Ooh! This ones from your brother!" Kagura shook the box. "What do you think this is?"

Sesshoumaru then settled next to her causing shoulders to brush. "Go find out,"

"Oh its chocolates!" Kagura tear off the plastic and picked one. "Dang I think I'm having chocolate rush! This things good!"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You should try it!"

"No I'm good," Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Try it!"

"No, its okay."

"Damn it! Just try it!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and picked another she then shoved it on Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Chew it before you choke!!" she held his chin.

"Woman were you trying to kill me ?!" Sesshoumaru chewed the chocolate in his mouth then felt something hard.

"Oh just shove it up your ass! Its good isn't it?"

"Kagura what's in this chocolate?"

"Hmm…" Kagura chewed while she read the box. "Chocolate Macadamia Nuts…"

Sesshoumaru froze. "Macadamia nuts?"

"Yeah. I never have these before! Bout you?"

"Are you nuts?! I can't eat nuts! Especially macadamia nuts!"

"Wh-what!?" Kagura couldn't believe what he just said. "So what now?"

Sesshoumaru felt something tingling from his skin and knowing what it was he ran in the bathroom and shut it with a loud THUD!

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura stood.

"Are you okay?"

"Kagura. Don't you dare open that door!" he said after hearing the sound of the doorknob.

"Moron, what if something happen to you!" Kagura slowly opened the door and saw him with red spots.

"Uhm…" She stepped closer. "You have red spots…"

"Of course I do! You fed me those nuts!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were allergic to nuts!?"

"I had it since I was a child!"

"And my! I'm guessing loosing temper is one of the symptoms?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll take that as a yes, c'mon I'll take you to the doctors."

--

"Seems to me this is a bad case of allergy."

"He said he had it since he was a child."

"So it seems," the doctor tested the injection which made Kagura wince.

"I am going to have to inject a really strong antibiotic,"

"Go ahead,"

"But its soo strong that there are tendencies of making you … high,"

"High?" Kagura chimed in.

"Well… yes,"

"Just inject it damn it!"

--

"Feeling better?" Kagura sat by his bed watching him as he squint an eye open.

"Yeah."

"That's good, but you need to take this, incase your head ache."

"Thanks," he shoved the pill in his mouth and took the water Kagura was handing him.

"I'm taking a walk."

"The doctor said you need to take a rest,"

"I'm taking a walk," before Kagura could protest he's already halfway through the door.

"Wait up! I'm coming!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagura walked by him. "I mean your eyes began to swell while you were sleeping,"

"I know." he put on his sunglass and grin dumbly at her.

"Fool! Its eight in the evening!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and took the glasses off. "C'mon just walk with me."

--

"Beach?"

"Waikiki Beach," Sesshoumaru sighed. "I can see our room from here,"

"Really? Wher-" Kagura frowned. "Wait, we took a ten minute city bus ride to get here!!"

Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her and pointed up the bright moon.

"There! See?"

"What?"

"You know I'd get those stars and make them a fine jewelry for your birthday!"

"Know what Sesshoumaru I think that medicine is already taking effect! I mean its like you smoked pot the whole frickin day!"

"Shh…Shhh…" he shushed.

"Now what?"

"Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear music!"

"Your high…" Kagura sighed.

"No no no! I can hear it!" Sesshoumaru began to sway and then grabbed Kagura's wrist and they began to sway across the dunes.

"Boy, that antibiotic sure did made you high-" Kagura stopped upon Sesshoumaru's lips crashing upon hers, she struggled for a moment then finally she gave in and allowed him to deepen the kiss, she wound her arms around his neck but then suddenly she got to her senses and she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

Kagura nodded then walked ahead.

"Kagura wait!" she waited until he was by her side and was walking.

"Boy you're really high!"

"What makes you say that?"

"You act and talk cheesy when you do,"

"Do I?" he smiled faintly.

"Yeah, you do. But I like it when your not too serious and not being an ass,"

She faced forward and began to absentmindedly touch the spot where he kissed her. Then suddenly dawned her.

__

"He said he was sorry? So does that means he was on his right mind when he- Nah I doubt it he was being silly about the moon… and lets not talk about the stars…"

Sesshoumaru watched Kagura go with a smile crossed his features.

__

Yeah I like it when your not being too serious and not being an ass…

Sesshoumaru's smile broadened. _"So the woman likes that… problem it how do I tell her I liked it too?"_

* * *

The only way we could make Sesshoumaru really out of character is to make him really high!!

please review! and well try to update soon!

**...**


	21. Bitch We Got A Problem

**Author's Note:**

SHORT UPDATE... LONG DELAY!

We apologize for that! Football season is on and we won a game last friday woot woot!

but anyways... I think we had soo much fun writting this, Oh! somewhere in this chapter you will find some song lyrics... WE DO NOT OWN IT! but its just about two lines and its for the 'weird fun' lol but anyways Thanks for the reviews! though I didnt get much from the last chapter _boohooo (_Steph: SOO GAYY)

I NEED REVIEWS!!

BUT THANKS TO REVIEWERS

Here's chapter 21! by the way Austin is not here... if you miss him ... well anyways... ENJOYY! (double Y's)

* * *

Chapter 21: Bitch We Got A Problem

Kagura sighed. _Boy, I never thought leaving could be a bitter sweet moment._ Yes. She might've said she didn't like vacations, that she wanted to go home, but to hell with that! Kagura sure didn't want to go back! She wanted vacation to last forever. And ever…

As to Sesshoumaru, he kind of feel the same. Going back meaning more work, more stress, and on top of it, he don't know what it will be like how his life going to be now that he's married to the most volatile woman with mood swings alive! _Gah! Maybe I should quit acting and divorce Kagura… wait if I quit acting then I won't have money… and if I divorce Kagura that means I'm gonna have to give the house back… so where am I to live? To hell I'm not going back to my father's… _

" So this is it, say goodbye to your vacation spot." Kagura turned to face him.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, instead he leaned back on his chair. Kagura only rolled her eyes and turned to the plane's window.

_Okay, I guess going back also means Sesshoumaru being a waling ice block again huh? _

Bored. Bored. Bored._ Damn how long will it take to get the LA!! I've been sitting my ass here for atleast 6 hours now! And there's nothing to do!! _

Kagura blast her music making Sesshoumaru glare. _What the hell is wrong with this shit! There isn't any good music! And this lesbian song is getting on me! Tsk! _

Kagura pulled the ear phone from her ear and noticed that Sesshoumaru was sleeping with his on his ears. _This oughta be good._ Kagura's evil smirk was again in place; slowly and carefully she reached on the side of his chair and quickly turned the volume up, waking Sesshoumaru up abruptly and of course Kagura receiving his deadly glare. She shrugged and gave off a peace sign. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. _That's one, wait till two and she'll get it. _

Sesshoumaru looked at the window and remembered some weird evenings he shared with the woman beside him. There's the time when she almost drowned. _Never forget that day when I scare the shit out of her when she thought I wanted to take advantage of her _. He laughed inwardly. _Oh! When she got drunk… I have to admit that was one of the craziest. _

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it…_ Sesshoumaru raised his brows upon hearing the ridiculous song. _The taste of her cherry chap sticks . _After hearing that he broke into low insane laughter.

Kagura turned to him with a raised brows.

"Okay weird stranger superstar… I don't know you," said she. "So tell me what the hell made you laugh?"

"Just remembered something,"

"Uh huh hopefully it isn't something embarrassing I did,"

"You never do something embarrassing,"

"Yeah?" she sounded out of place.

"Yeah. You do stupid things,"

"Oh I see how it is!"

Sesshoumaru gave in with a small smile.

"So how long we're here?"

"Almost 7 hours…"

"Oh 1 more hour then its officially over…"

"Yeah…"

Once out of the plane, Kagura sighed. "I miss you LA!!"

"Okay weird strange rich girl I don't know you," he mimicked her words.

"Ass." she rolled her eyes and bumped her handbag to his belly. "Hurry up,"

"Whose picking us up anyways?" Kagura asked once he was by her.

"Jaken will be,"

"I didn't know that midget can drive!"

"He's not a midget, Kagura."

"You sure? I mean he's almost as tall as a 6 year old kid!"

"He's lactose intolerant,"

"Yeah right,"

Suddenly his phone rang, he rolled his eyes. "And I see your work starts now?"

He mumbled something after opening his phone to answer.

"SESSHOUMARU!!"

Kagura winced.

"YOU!!" the voice continued to scream in Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Sara?"

_Sara? What do you know? He's got a long lost girlfriend!! And now she's back and he's going to have an affair! _Thinking about it drove Kagura with insane giggles.

" Oh! Look he remembers me!"

"Sara when did you? Why? What do you want?"

"Seriously you didn't tell me you got married!"

"I didn't think it was necessary…"

"What do you mean not necessary!! I am your best friend since childhood! We grew up together! I treated your mom like my own mom! Why didn't you tell me??"

"You weren't here,"

"I am now."

"How did you find out?"

"Your grandma, and your mom! And I NEED TO MEET HER!"

"Kagura?"

"YESS!!"

"Where do you stay?"

"My old apartment, duh!"

"You want me to go there tonight?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru!! I don't want your lovely wife to think I came back to steal you from her!!"

"Yeah…" he placed his free hands in his pockets while kinda swinging his left foot, then stopped.

"Oh but on Saturday I want to meet her! LIKE SO MUCH!! I heard she's rich!!"

"Uh-huh"

"GOLD DIGGER!!"

"Sara,"

"Just kiddin, well I have to go bye!!"

Click and She was gone.

_Sara's back… fudge nut!! _

"Whose that?"

He looked away. "Just… some old friend…"

"Ohh…" she nodded. "Well are you okay?"

"Huh?" he looked at her. "Uh yeah."

"Is she like your long lost girlfriend?"

"No…no! she's not."

"Ohhh…" she nodded once more. "If you say so."

_Oh you lying superstar! Either he was inlove with her or she was a long lost girlfriend… I sense drama! _

"C'mon let's go, I need a rest."

_Oh bitch we got a problem! _

OOooo Sesshoumarus got a long lost girlfriend!! ?? Wait DOES HE?? FIND OUT!! but please review! I want review!! but if this story got delayed its not because of that again... because of football. But you can read Updates on get-crunked's FF profile!

* * *


	22. Thoughtless

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **

OOOOOO HOLY MOLEY MACAROLEY! WE ARE VERY SORRY FOR THE LONGEST DELAY EVER!

I know ... our excuse is still the same but dude! STATE CHAMPIONSHIP! we are very sorry but to make things even.... maybe.... a super duper long chapter? How does that sound? Sound good? Better be good :D PLEASE? lol

Thanks for the reviews ... all reviewers ... we needed those of course to keep us writing and of course most important of IMPROVEMENTS !!...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE..

haha someone in the group just said I am desperate for reviewers... but nah nah for reals I AM DESPERATE.... WE ARE DESPARATE!

-KeaAus7034 (get-crunked)

* * *

Love and Glamorous

**Chapter 22: Thoughtless**

Two days ago the official 'normal day' has started for Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

Kagura woke up in her own room, while Sesshoumaru was out doing his morning jog.

It wasn't before 9 till Sesshoumaru got back only to see Kagura laying across the carpet in front of the big screen TV with an empty cereal bowl.

"Kagura what're you doing?" he complained.

"Good morning mister Hollywood star," she smiled then smirked, she knows how much he hated mess.

"Get up and fix yourself."

"Why!" she sat on her legs with both hands on her lap still smiling at him in a mocking way.

"Its 9 am already and you're still in that clothes," he nodded towards her night gown. "We might have unexpected visitors."

"Don't be such a bossy bitch, besides this is my house I can wear whatever I like." she rolled her eyes.

" Yeah but this is my house … not yours…" he opened a bottled water with a snap.

"Why you-" she was cut off by the doorbell that rang through the house.

"Fix yourself." he rolled his eyes.

"Why that son of a bitch." she muttered to herself while she gone upstairs to change clothes.

Sesshoumaru opened the door revealing his Grandmother and his step-mom.

" You're home already and didn't even call?!" his grandmother exclaimed while poking her pointy finger to his chest.

_Ugh, you have got to be shitting me…_

"Grandma please calm down," Izayoi tried to calm the old lady's nerves. "Sesshoumaru, honey get her some water please?"

"Ugh, I don't need no water! Where is your _wife?"_

Kagura's head snapped up upon hearing the familiar voice.

_Ugh, they're here already? Why can't they give ME a break? _

Sighing, she picked the nicest shirt from her walk in closet and paired up with a nice pair of dark jeans, she hurriedly put up her hair in a nice bun and replaced her wedding ring to her high school graduation ring. _This shits better than that one._

Right then a knock on her closet's door. "Kagura may I come in?"

She rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru of course. "No you may not."

He entered anyways.

She glared at his reflection on the mirror. "And what part of 'no you may not' don't you understand? What if I was in the middle of changing process? Huh?"

He only rolled his eyes. " But you're not, you were only staring at yourself in that overly sized mirror of yours."

"No I wasn't." she rolled her eyes yet again, sometimes she wondered what was the point of arguing with that ass of a super star? She'll only get irritated with his answers.

"Yeah, whatever just hurry it up grandma WANTS you there." with that said he's gone.

" Ugh, _bitch_." she slammed her jewelry box shut and suddenly Sesshoumaru's head suddenly popped back in the door. "I heard _that." _

"Ugh, _shutap_!" she pronounced 'shut up' in a weird irritated way which only made Sesshoumaru raised his brows.

"Oh and please act nice around her, it looked like her blood pressure is high."

"Why? What _you_ do?"

"Let's go find out."

--

"Oh kids these days! They don't even think about how adults feel!" Sesshoumaru's grandmother muttered.

"Oh boy! Think she's mad?" Kagura leaned to Sesshoumaru while both we're peeking down the stairs.

"Probably," he whispered back. " But if she is, its definitely your fault."

Kagura's mouth fell open, then she stuck her finger to his chest.

"MY FAULT?!" she screamed "HOW WAS IT-"

"Hush-"

"Hey you two! What're you doing? Oh heavens I swear if you keep this up I'm gonna die my young age!" Grandmother said in an irritated voice.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagura glared daggers at each other before walking with arms around each other, smiling stiffly at the two woman in the living room. The older was fanning herself impatiently while the other was smiling enthusiastically.

"Hey grandma!" Kagura smiled as she sat next to Sesshoumaru, who is perfectly calm as ever.

"Sit down you two!" she replied impatiently.

"Yes ma'am- I mean grandma."

"Okay grandma, what is it?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"What _is it_?" she asked incredulously as if she was expecting them to know why was she here.

"Grandma-" Izayoi tried to calm the old woman's nerves but she was only cut off by her.

"Hush up Izayoi, they need to be taught." she said fanning herself again impatiently.

Sesshoumaru leaned across and touched the old lady's hands. "Okay grandma, whatever it is we did, we didn't mean to and I promise we won't do it again." he followed with a silky smile.

But the old woman just narrowed her eyes. " Sesshoumaru, my grand son, I bet you don't have a clue why were here?" she said in a nice sarcastic tone.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and cleared his throat. "Um, No?"

"Of course you don't know!" she turned furiously to Izayoi who was only shaking her head. "See! Kids these days are just pain the neck!"

_Oh no! no no no no no no! Please tell me they didn't come here because they found out about the deal?! _

Kagura's mind panicked as these thoughts ran wildly in her head, it was overwhelming her and she felt like she's gonna faint if the lady don't tell them what her real motivations of coming into their house with an impatient and angry manner.

" You didn't call us!"

Kagura blinked once the impatient old lady finally spilled the reason why she came with such manner.

_She's mad cause we didn't call? Crazy old lady_

"Grandma-" Sesshoumaru tried to reason but was immediately cut off .

"Hush up, I'm not done." she set her fan to the table then reached for Kagura's hands. "Do you see this dear Izayoi?"

"Ah." she looked at Kagura then to Sesshoumaru who was shaking his head.

"Dear, where is your wedding ring?"

"Um … upstairs?"

"UPSTAIRS?!" the old lady exclaimed.

"Um I'll go get-"

"Oh! You shouldn't take it off! NEVER TAKE IT OFF! Ugh pain in the butt!"

"I'm sorry, I won't take it off. I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

"Kids these days doesn't respect elders by respecting the traditions! I swear I'm gonna die soon." she shook her head.

"Grandma…" Sesshoumaru once again tried to reason with her. "To make it up to you why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" he offered with a smile.

"If you want to have dinner with us? I want you to two to come not us come."

"Er… okay?" Kagura said.

"I swear you kids will kill me if you don't do the right thing." with that said she headed for the door.

Izayoi shook her head and placed a gentle hand on top of Kagura's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, I know I should've stopped her, but you know how she is."

"I know." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We'll I'll see you two at dinner tonight, and you wouldn't want to… disappoint her."

"Izayoi…" Sesshoumaru hesitated for a brief second.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" she turned around, trying to hide the disappointment that overwhelmed her, its been about seventeen years that she was married to his father and Sesshoumaru was never been able to be comfortable to call her 'mom'.

"Is father going to be there?"

Izayoi sighed then walked two steps forward. "Dinner's at seven I'll see you there." she just smiled at him then to Kagura and followed after the old lady.

After their unexpected visitor has gone away, both Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat at the kitchen table.

"You should've not taken the stupid ring off…" Sesshoumaru muttered while popping a can of beer open.

"Like you're wearing yours!" she snorted.

He showed her his finger with the ring on it. Kagura only rolled her eyes.

How was she supposed to know she wasn't supposed to take it off? Its not like she was married before and its not like theirs was real. Exactly.

"You and I know you just put it on after their gone."

"No I didn't." he took a long sip followed by an "ahh"

"Mind if I have one?"

"Its nine in the morning." Sesshoumaru said.

"You're having one." Kagura shrugged while she popped hers open.

"Yeah but you didn't have any breakfast yet."

"So? Why do you care anyways?" she rolled her eyes before taking a sip. "Hey is your grandma … bipolar or something?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her then chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know, remember before the … wedding?" she shrugged while playing with her can. "She's all sweet and uses 'dear' every time she says everyone's name! But- what the hell? She got all mad just cause we didn't call her and that I wasn't wearing my wedding ring! Goodness!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. " Let's just say grandma's traditional and all and you not wearing your wedding ring is a bit stupid. And she doesn't like _pretty girls_." he said the last one without even thinking.

"What?"

He tensed for a bit realizing that he just practically implied that Kagura was pretty. "Not that you're pretty,"

She rolled her eyes and then she ignored that statement trying to avoid the possible awkwardness in the situation. "How was I supposed to know that I was supposed to be wearing that stupid diamond rock all the time?" she pouted.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid or something? I swear you _are _an idiot, married people aren't supposed to be taking off their wedding ring, it's a sign that you are married_, Kagura." _

"Ugh, just shut the _fuck_ up, you son of a _bitch_." she tossed her can into the sink landing with a loud _THUNK _and she then stomped her way up the stairs.

"Make your own food!" she yelled back.

--

It wasn't until noon when Sesshoumaru came upstairs to ask Kagura if she wanted to eat lunch out, or atleast he tried to act as if he was only telling her hes's going to eat out not inviting her out but she's smart enough to invite herself since deep down Sesshoumaru wanted her to come along.

On their way to the restaurant was inevitably silent, since theres nothing to talk about, Kagura being the loudest of the two (compared to Sesshoumaru since he doesn't talk much and that we consider Kagura to talk much compared to him) decided to blast the radio. After finding no suitable radio station to soothe her irritated nerves she decided that radio was no use but instead she turned to play with the window. The wind that abruptly entered the car caught Sesshoumaru's hair and was on his eyes, he tried to maneuver the wheels while trying to maneuver the hair out of his face, after Kagura realized what was happening to him she giggled insanely and immediately pressed the window button making Sesshoumaru sighed in relief and glare at her.

"Thank you." he retorted.

Kagura laughed at Sesshoumaru's now disheveled hair. You have to admit it was an interesting view since its not everyday you see Sesshoumaru's perfect silver blonde hair all messed up.

Sesshoumaru pulled over, handing the key over to the Valet and not even considering to open Kagura's door but instead the Valet did and Kagura glared at Sesshoumaru's back, who is now by the way at the door and he didn't even wait for her.

"Ass." she rolled her eyes and reluctantly took the Valet's hand.

She entered the place with a shiver the radiated through her chest, the place was big and the booths were private. She searched for Sesshoumaru but found other interesting people instead. She wasn't surprised that she found other famous people in the establishment.

"Miss Kagura," someone with an accent called, of course it was the manager.

"Yes?"

"Shall I take you to where Mr. Sesshoumaru Lee is?"

Of course he knows that she was with Sesshoumaru! Her name and his is still in the tabloid after their shocking announcement of wedding when people didn't even know they were dating before or if they knew each other, followed by a few snapshot of their honeymoon in Hawaii and Barcelona, luckily they didn't have a shot when they're bickering at each other otherwise that would cause a lot more gossip to go around like perhaps maybe 'Newly weds already fighting?' she even imagined how much paparazzi would be stalking them once they came home but so far there isn't one, which was Kagura was so grateful about. She hates those stinking photographers as much as Sesshoumaru -or every other celebrity- loathes them.

Finally she reached the table. Sesshoumaru's head bobbed up from the menu but she returned a stinking glare. "Menu," the man said.

Kagura smiled stiffly and took the menu.

The lunch was silent no one was in the mood to even try to open a conversation. The silence in the table was too noisy that it left Kagura really irritated, she muttered a few words to herself but Sesshoumaru only rolled his eyes but then he caught something behind Kagura.

It was his Boss, Hitomi.

Oh shit… is that Sara with _him_? That's actually one of the reason why he doesn't really like his manager, Hitomi, he's practically a rival to Sara and he practically win since Sara _loves_ Hitomi, but he thinks she's being stupid for letting herself fall for Hitomi… the guy's a sperm donor… not literally, but you should get the point that he just _loves_ women.

"What are you staring at?" Kagura turned around and saw the very charming Hitomi Yu. She remembered how sweet and charming the guy is! WAY BETTER THAN SESSHOUMARU! He's a gentle man, he even bought her a drink!

"Isn't that Hitomi-"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Yes." he muttered.

"Aw looks like he has a date." she smiled still looking at him and his date. To her surprise, Hitomi suddenly looked up and smiled at her, then he murmured something to his date and she turned around, she squealed then ran towards their table.

_Oh no another obsessed fan of Sesshoumaru. This oughta be interesting._

She turned around to Sesshoumaru but instead of an irritated look it was a nervous, kinda like the ones high school people would look like when they see their crush.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"SESSHOUMARU!!" she squealed. "Oh my gosh! Look at you! You look so handsome! AWWW I miss you so much!"

"Sara…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

_Oh so this is Sara? Sesshoumaru's … well love?_

By now she was hugging Sesshoumaru to his head and it looks like he looked like he wanted to hug her too.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! I miss you so much!"

He chuckled lightly. "I missed you too Sara."

In some weird _fucking _way the view actually made Kagura a little jealous. It also made her uncomfortable. Who is this bitch trying to cuddle with her _husband? _What is she to him? And what the hell is wrong with him hugging her like that in front of her? His own wife!

"Sesshoumaru," Hitomi cleared his throat. "Glad you're back from your trip." he glanced at Kagura then smiled. "How are you doing Kagura?"

"Oh my!" Sara suddenly gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you Kagura? Sesshoumaru's wife?" she then turned to look at her.

" Yes, I'm Kagura… _Sesshoumaru's wife_."

Sara gasped in excitement. "Sesshoumaru she's sooo pretty! You're such a lucky bastard!"

"Sara…" Sesshoumaru felt like rolling his eyes.

"I'm Sara!" she reached out for Kagura's hands, Kagura reluctantly took it. "It's nice to finally meet my best friend's lovely wife! I've heard a lot of you from grandma!"

_Oh no Grandma… bet its something really bad… ugh._

"And I do believe that you're the ONLY heir to Matsumi-Soma fortune! Ugh Sesshoumaru YOU are such a gold digger!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah… err would you look at the time?" he looked at his wrist watch. " Me and my _wife _still have something to do, we have to go." he pulled Kagura from her chair.

"Um we do?" Kagura whispered and Sesshoumaru slightly elbowed her.

"Yes remember? Auntie Kim is expecting us."

"Whose Aunt-"

"Nice seeing you again Sara, I'll see you at work tomorrow Hitomi." and with that said Sesshoumaru pulled Kagura to the door.

"What was that about?" Kagura said.

"Nothing,"

"So that's Sara. Pretty hyper… kinda perky don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "That's Sara."

A long silence filled in the car before Kagura asked him another question.

"Do you like Sara?" after that said it actually made Kagura a little more jealous kinda hoping he'd say him and Sara are just friends and that he doesn't think her that way but the long pause kinda gave her the idea it was the opposite answer though he said he doesn't like her.

"But she's with Hitomi? Does that mean they're dating?" there was no answer to the question though she decided that it was time to push Sesshoumaru's buttons.

"Hmm I'm guessing … you like Sara, but she didn't like you back and now you're heartbroken cause you found out she's in love with your boss?" Kagura smirked.

Sesshoumaru growled and abruptly stopped the car and parked on the side.

"What is your problem?!" Kagura screamed.

"Out of the car,"

"What?"

"Get. Out. Of . The. Car."

Kagura rolled her eyes and got out. "Boy I got him pissed."

With a screech, the car speed away. "But now I know for sure what I said is true… he does like her…perhaps love her too. Poor Sesshoumaru."

Slowly she walked to the side then realized something. "Aw man I picked the wrong day to wear these shoes!" with that she walked at the side of the highway in high heels.


	23. Make Me Bad

**Author's note: Whoopee! .... okay i'mma stop now. **

**Long delay.... not football this time.... lol BUT ...... of course Laziness and Track, **

**anyways don't forget to review! I wonder if yall gonna like this!**

**thanks for all who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

**Love and Glamorous **

**By:KeaAus7034**

**Co-written with get-crunked. **

**Chapter 23: Make Me Bad**

Sesshoumaru hit the highway on the 95 m/hr not even caring if he'd get a ticket. He's irritated, and what's the best way to vent if you have the luxury of a Porsche?

_Stupid chicken, what makes her think that I'm in love with that bitch? Whose head over heals with a man whore. _

_--_

_Ugh, I swear these shoes are killing me! _

Kagura stomped along the street wondering why all of a sudden Sesshoumaru's soo… mad. Sure he's always calm and this is the first time he'd actually did something rash and now causing Kagura major blisters. _Maybe what I said is true? That sucks…_

"Ugh, who cares about Sesshoumaru anyways?" she muttered. "He can throw me out anytime he wants I don't really give a shit. As long as he give me the house,"

Finally, Kagura reached the park and by now she's super tired!

_Hmm… I think I'm staying at Miroku and Sango tonight, might as well give that asshole of a superstar something to worry about, ha!_

Kagura digged in her purse, pulling her cellphone, dialing Sango's number.

"Hello." Sango answered.

"It's Kagura," she sighed.

"Um… Kagura?" she sounded a little confused.

Kagura rolled her eyes at Sango's obvious tone. "Pick me up, I'm at the park."

"Uh, which one? And why?"

"Park in McCauley St., ask questions later… its fucking hot here."

Click, and she disconnected.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed. "Kagura. I'm just gonna go and pick her up, meanwhile, clean the house, Sesshoumaru might be with her."

"Why would they want to come here though?"

"Dunno, beats me." Sango reached for her jacket and her car keys. "I'll be back soon, this place better be clean when I get back."

--

Sesshoumaru slammed his bedroom's door when he got home that afternoon, luckily he didn't get a ticket.

It's been four hours since he dropped Kagura and he has not received any calls, though he expected her to be in the house first, since he made some few stops on the way.

_It's 6 already and I have to be at grandma's by seven for that stupid dinner… where the hell is Kagura?_

_--_

"Where's Sesshoumaru? Isn't he here with you?" Sango asked as soon as Kagura sat next to her in the car.

" Why does everyone think I'm with him every single minute of my life? Geez!" she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Well you guys are newly weds, and don't forget, you two are like living the lifestyle of the rich and famous." Sango said with knowledge.

"Whatever." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Hm, let me guess… arguments over stupid things?" Sango raised her brows as she turned and merged on the freeway.

"Not really but you can call it that," Kagura sighed.

"Well I'm not gonna know what you guys argued about, but I say little arguments such as these is pretty normal."

_Of course it is, _Kagura thought. "Yeah, well whatever."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well I think you two should talk about it and smooth it over."

Kagura sighed, though she didn't feel like saying anything to that.

Sango pulled over the tiny house garage. "Miroku's inside."

Kagura smiled then finally she noticed Sango's growing stomach. _Oh yeah, the whole reason why they sold my house in the first place. _Kagura sighed. _They're lucky… if that wasn't the reason why they sold my house then Sango and Miroku would've been dead by now. _

"Kagura!" Miroku came at the door with a stupid grin and the remote on his left hand.

Kagura shoved past him. " Sup,"

Sango rolled her eyes. _Still the snotty Kagura I see._

Miroku once again grinned at his best friend. "I'm glad you decided to visit us! As you can see, Sango and I are definitely on our way to being parents…"

"I'm gonna stay here for a couple of days or months, is that alright?" Kagura muttered while she looked around the tiny house.

"Well… won't Sesshoumaru be worried about you?" Miroku raised his brows.

"No. So where am I to sleep? I'm fucking tired." Kagura thought about her long exercise on the way to the park.

"Um…" Sango fretted.

"Kagura, you see this is only a one bedroom house, but you're very welcome to stay… that is if you want to sleep in a couch." he pointed at a couch which was barely a chair.

"You call that a couch?" Kagura stepped around Miroku then sitting at the blue cushioned chair.

"it's a love seat… I think."

_Of course, you two love each other too much that you needed a love seat. Ugh, I bet this furniture had some of Miroku's… ugh. _

"Whatever." she sat on the chair crossing her legs.

"Okay, if you want, but we have some extra pillows, and I can give you some of blankets, I'm not sure if I would be able to give you some toiletries…"

"Ugh." Kagura groaned. "Miroku, mind if you go over to my house and grab some of my clothes? And my toothbrush?"

"Why can't you go?" Miroku sat on the floor, intently watching NFL football.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Kagura rolled her eyes.

Miroku turned to face her then to Sango who was making a face that read 'come in the kitchen we need to talk'

Miroku stood, sighing then followed after Sango.

"So what now?"

"We need to send her home, its not just because its very unhealthy for a newly wed like her to be away from her new husband because of some stupid argument, but also because we both know Kagura is really a… well… you know she's rich and…"

"Let's put it this way, she can be a bitch and really bossy?"

Sango blushed, she didn't want to mean it that way but its true, "Well…"

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulders . "I have a plan."

Miroku walked across the room, finding Kagura flipping through the channels.

"Okay, Kagura, I'm just gonna go get your clothes." he said while grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Don't forget my toothbrush." she said warily.

Miroku sweat beads as Kagura watched him with her suspicious eyes. "I'll see you later." was all he could say.

--

Sesshoumaru could not stay still, its 6:30 and Kagura was not home yet, and they have to be in Grandma's before 7 for dinner, else she's going to blow again like that morning when she found out they got home from their trip and they didn't call.

'_Is your grandma bipolar or something?' _Sesshoumaru shook his head then laughed, sometimes stupid things that Kagura said makes him laugh and it was really out of place. He has not seen or heard of Kagura for hours now and its been quiet ever since, he used to love that noisy silence but after spending nearly four months with her, with all the yelling and the strings of profanity she'd throw at him was getting a little immune to his system, _I'd never thought I'd say this… and I hate to say it but I don't think I can't live without Kagura and her loud, foul mouth… stupid woman. _

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house breaking Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

_She's home finally. _

He opened the door revealing tall man in his 20s. Him again.

"Kagura's not here." Sesshoumaru stated flatly, then closing the door to his face before he could even say anything.

"NO! Wait Sesshoumaru! I know she's not here." Miroku said.

"What?"

"She's at my house and I've come her to take you to her."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru opened the door.

" She wanted to stay in my place but I think that's just…"

Sesshoumaru looked at his wrist watch patiently. "You. Wait here." he said not even listening to what Miroku was saying.

"Er… okay?" Miroku blinked after Sesshoumaru shut the door once again.

"Those two, are much like each other, they never let me finish talking." Miroku sighed, remembering how Kagura ignored him earlier.

A few minutes later he finally came out with a tiny dress on his left arms.

"Let's go."

"Uh… okay."

--

"Kagura, do you mind if you help me with this?" Sango pointed at a duffel bag. "My Doctor said not to carry heavy things," Sango patted her small stomach.

"Hm, you don't look so pregnant," Kagura scoffed. "You can do it."

Sango made a face. "I'm not taking any risk."

Kagura groaned. "Fine."

"You'd feel the same when you're pregnant."

_Uh-huh, _"So what's in here?" Kagura studied the green duffel bag.

"Its baby stuff,"

"Miroku bought it?"

"No, it's from Miroku's little sister, we can't afford to but new ones."

"Geez, its not even that heavy!"

"I'm not taking chances remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kagura muttered. "Atleast you could've bought your first child new clothes."

Sango sighed. "Like I said, we can't afford. Our budget is enough for its food, and for the doctor expenses."

Kagura dropped the bag to the floor.

"Careful! You might break the baby bottles!"

Kagura made a face. "C'mon." she took Sango's hands.

"Uh… where are we going?"

"Stop asking go ahead and change, I'll wait for you here. We're going shopping."

"Now?" Sango raised her brows.

"Yeah, now."

"But-"

"Hey, you're the one who's complaining about old baby stuff!" Kagura pushed Sango in the bedroom.

"But I wasn't-"

"Just go!"

It took Sango only five minutes to change but deep down she's very thankful of her best friend, though of course she feel bad on selling her house, but who cares? She got the house back, and now she's happily married.

Kagura got in Sango's old car, the one from high school, then made a stop at an ATM before going straight to the mall.

"Pick whatever you want, its yours."

"Are you sure?" Sango picked up the price tag, and goddammned nearly fainted! "I can't pay you for-"

"No need pay. So what about this one? Wait is it a girl or a boy?" Kagura held up a skirt.

"I don't know." Sango touched the skirt. "Thanks, Kagura."

Kagura ignored Sango's gratitude, but deep down (and Sango knows) she acknowledged it. "Well then let's get it… him/her something like this?" Kagura picked out a tiny white t-shirt.

--

"Sango?! Kagura! I'm… uh… here!" Miroku tossed his keys on the table then he turned to Sesshoumaru. "Come in! I bet she's upstairs!"

Sesshoumaru studied the tiny place much like Kagura did when she first got there.

"Sango? Kagura!" Miroku called.

Sesshoumaru raised his brows at him.

"Hmm… they must've gone out."

"Call them. NOW." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Fine, I'm on it." Miroku pulled out his cellphone. "So what happened with you two?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced back at him. " That is none of your business." he said, glaring.

--

Sango's phone rang, at this time they were at the cash register. "Hello."

"Sango, its me Miroku. Where are you?"

"Oh god! Kagura took me out for shopping!"

Kagura raised her brows.

"Really? Well you've got to be here soon, Sesshoumaru's here."

"Oh." she mouthed then looked over to Kagura who was talking to the security guard. "Okay, we'll be there." click and the line disconnected

"She said they'd be back soon," Miroku said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

" Hey Kagura, what's going on?" Sango called to her friend.

Kagura ignored her but kept on talking -screaming at the security guard, kinda like scolding him.

"What kind of security is this?" she pointed at his chest.

"I'm so sorry ma'am but I think they followed you."

"UGH!!!"

"Kagura, what's going on?" Sango asked once more.

"Paparazzi followed us."

"Oh."

"Now how the hell am I getting out of here without being blinded by camera flash?"

"Don't you have an escort, Miss Kagura?"

"Does it looked I have?" she hissed, glaring at the guy.

"Maybe we should call Sesshoumaru?" Sango suggested.

"And what? Have more of them to come flock over us?"

"I'll get Miroku to come get us."

Kagura walked in one of the dressing room. " Just make sure Sesshoumaru doesn't come!" then she slammed the door hard.

Ten minutes later Miroku arrived the establishment with Sesshoumaru trailing behind him with his sunglasses on.

"Whoa, so is this how you celebrities live?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. _We're late for dinner, oh wells. _

"Oh look! There's Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru! How are you man!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru! Over here!"

Sesshoumaru walked towards the store with cameras flashing around him.

"Where's Kagura?" he said.

"Sesshoumaru, uh she's in there." Sango pointed at the tiny room.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes then walking gracefully as ever to the tiny changing room.

_knock, knock, knock_

"Someone's in here!"

"Kagura." he spoke calmly.

Oh shit.

She threw the door open, glaring at him. "'the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm here to take you home."

Kagura slammed the door shut. "I'm not going."

Sesshoumaru waved at Miroku and Sango ordering them to give them a second. Then he turned to the door. "Kagura, open the door."

"Why?"

"We need to get to grandma's at seven and its already 7:45,"

"So?"

"Please?"

_Hm, Sesshoumaru saying please? Wow. _

Kagura opened the door. "Fine. Let's go, we need to talk too."

Kagura glared daggers at Miroku.

"I'll see you later, Sango."

Sango elbowed Miroku. "Okay, Kagura, uh thanks again."

"No problem." she rolled her eyes.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura made their escape through the back door, then sneaking behind a flock of photographers who was still waiting for Kagura come out the tiny infant clothes store.

"Stupid people." she muttered, slamming the Porsche's door. The car speed away and it was silent for a little bit before Sesshoumaru decided to vent the second time today. The car screeched to a halt to the side of a deserted street.

"Okay, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sesshoumaru's voice was raised.

Kagura blinked, this was the first time she's heard him yell like that.

"What the fuck? Hey you were the one who threw me out!"

"Why didn't you go home?"

"Why the fuck should I?" she glared at him.

"You know we were supposed to be at Grandma's for dinner tonight!"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid grandma's dinner! Ugh that's it! Deal's off! I want a divorce!"

Sesshoumaru's head turned to her with a shock look on his face, "You what?"

* * *

Please review!!&&thanks for reviewing and reading of course!

* * *


End file.
